Fear and Pain
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is my first Criminal Minds and Humans fanfiction. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fear and Pain**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good. This is my first Criminal Minds and Humans fanfiction. It's after season 1 of Humans and season 10 of Criminal Minds.**

One day, Leo, Mia, and Max were in the woods. It had been a week since the saw the Hawkins. Mia and Max missed them very much. Leo had started to fall ill. He had a fever and was panting.

"Leo, maybe we should take a break. You don't look too good." Mia said with concern.

"No, we can't. Hobb might be after us." Leo panted. He wanted to rest but knew that they couldn't.

"Leo, if we keep going on like this, you could die. Please just sit down for a minute."

"Fine."

Leo sat down. Mia went to Leo and put her hand on his forehead. Leo moaned without realizing it.

"You have a high fever. Leo, how long have been hiding this from us?" Mia wondered.

"A few days." Leo moaned.

"Leo, you shouldn't have hid this from us." Max sighed as he kneeled down next to the two.

"We need to get moving."

"Not till you get some rest."

"Not now. Something's wrong."

Then Max saw a few guys.

"Leo's right. We need to go." Max said sternly. So they got up and left. They ran as fast as they Leo felt something hit him on his right side near his rib cage. He felt to the ground with a gasp. Max and Mia kneeled down next to him. Max helped Leo to his feet. Mia stood up after them. They ran as fast as they could. Leo rapidly got worse. Then a knife hit Leo near his appendix. He cried out in pain.

"It's ok, Leo." Max whispered.

"We need to hurry." Leo groaned.

"Shh. Don't talk."

Then after running for a few hours, they stopped in an alley. It was dark outside. Max laid Leo down. Mia looked at the wounds.

"We need to find someplace safe before we remove the knife. He needs help soon." Mia said.

"Niska had a friend who works at Interpol. Niska said that she would be willing to help." Max answered.

"What's her name?"

"Emily Prentiss. She lives 10 minutes from here. We should hurry."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fear and Pain p.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Niska had just arrived o Washington D.C., she walked into a big building and went to where Prentiss told her to go. She knew that she could Prentiss but she wasn't sure if she could trust Penelope Garcia. When she walked out of the elevator, she saw a black guy. Niska went to him.

"Excuse me, do know Penelope Garcia?" Niska asked.

"Yes, I do. Are you Niska Elster?" The man replied.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I'm her friend Derek Morgan. She told me that you would be coming. I'll take you to her."

So Niska followed Derek. Then they went into a room full of computers.

"Now I know why Emily wanted me to stay with Penelope." Niska realized.

"Hey, Garcia, I got Niska?" Morgan said. Then Garcia stood up. She went to Niska and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia. You must be Niska." Garcia greeted.

"Yes,I am. It's nice to meet you. Emily told me a lot about you." Niska answered.

"How is she?"

"She was fine last I saw her."

"Morgan, can you ask Hotch to gather the team so they can meet Niska?"

"I'll be right back." Morgan said and left.

"Please, sit and charge. You might need it." Garcia offered.

"Thank you. I do need to charge." Niska replied. Niska sat down and charged. Ten minutes later Morgan came in.

"They're ready when you are." Morgan said. So the 3 went the rest of the team.

"Everyone, this is Niska Elster. She's the friend Emily wanted me to look after." Garcia explained.

"You don't look like a synth." Reid commented.

"I am but my father created me with emotions. You should meet the rest of my family. Only Leo is human but he is part synth." Niska answered.

"My name is Spencer Reid by the way. It must be hard for you."

"It is at times."

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. If you need any just ask." Aaron greeted.

"Thank. I will need a job." Niska replied.

"You can work here so that you have a job and protection."

"I'll think about it."

Then JJ came and shook Niska's hand.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau but most people call me JJ. It's nice to meet you." JJ greeted happily.

"It's nice to meet you too." Niska answered kindly. Then Rossi came and shook Niska's hand.

"My name is David Rossi. If you take the job, here's a bit of advice. Charge while you can because when we're on a case, you might not be able to charge." David explained.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll remember to do that."

"So you'll take it?" Aaron wondered.

"Yes."

"Good. You can start in the morning."

"Thank you. I'll be here."

So Niska started here new life in Washington D.C. not knowing what Leo was going through.

TBC

 **Sorry this took a while. My Mom's phone is horrible when it comes to typing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fear and Pain pt.3_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

As Max and Mia helped a very pale and weak Leo walk, Leo groaned in pain.

"It hurts." Leo panted.

"I know but we can't remove the knife till we get you somewhere safe." Mia replied.

"I'm going to die anyway so you might as well remove the knife."

"You're losing a lot of blood. You'll lose even more blood if we remove the knife."

Leo was in so much pain and was so confused that he practically ripped the knife out. When he did, he dropped the knife and gasped. A bit of blood trickled out of the side of his mouth.

"Leo, stay with us. Don't pass out." Max ordered.

"I'm so tired. What's going on? Why am I so tired? Why am I in pain? Why does it hurt to breathe?" Leo wondered.

"He's lost too much blood." Mia said.

"Mimi, what's happening?"

"Shh,you'll be fine just breathe."

Then they got to where Prentiss lived. They went into the building.

"I'll go see if she's here, stay with Leo." Mia ordered. Max nodded. Mia went to get Prentiss. Max and Leo sat down. Leo leaned against Max. Max could feel Leo's sluggish movement.

"'m so cold." Leo murmured.

"Shh. Leo, it's ok." Max whispered.

"It's cold in here."

Max pulled a blanket out of his bag. He wrapped it around Leo who moaned weakly.

Meanwhile, Mia knocked on Prentiss' door. Emily opened it.

"Yes, who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm Mia, Niska's sister. My brother Leo is sick and injured. He needs help." Mia explained.

"Ok. Take me to him."

So they went down stairs to get Leo. When they got to Leo and Max, Leo was still shivering.

"He was complaining about the cold so I gave him a blanket. Then he started going this. He's much worse. He's much colder than before." Max explained.

"Let's get him to my flat. I have a room that he can sleep in." Prentiss answered. Max picked Leo up and carried him to Emily's flat. Emily showed them where to put Leo. Then Leo started gasping for air.

TBC

 **This part definitely took less time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fear and Pain pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked.

"He's getting worse. He can't really breathe. Max, talk to him." Mia answered. Max kneeled down next to the bed. He took Leo's left hand and held it.

"Breathe, Leo. Just breathe." Max whispered. Leo did as he was told. Most of Leo's shirt was covered in blood. Max and Mia removed Leo's jacket and shirts. Max also removed Leo's shoes.

"Ok, is there anything you need?" Emily wondered.

"Hot water and bandages. I need something to clear the blood." Mia replied. Then Emily went out and got what they needed. She came back several minutes later with some bandages and gauze.

"Will this do?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it will. Luckily he's fully charged." Mia answered. Max was on the computer checking Leo.

" He's strong. He's fighting really hard. In the morning, we need to find a way to remove the bullet. Then we can charge him." Max replied.

"I'll go out in the morning to get what we need."

"Why can't you charge him now?" Emily questioned.

"We don't want to risk it. It could make him worse." Max said sadly. Then when Mia pressed down on Leo's wound to stop the bleeding, Leo cried in pain. Max held Leo's hand as the pain got worse. Max looked at Leo's face and saw tears fall from his eyes. For the next several minutes, Mia tried to stop the bleeding. Leo fought the pain as much as he could.

"Leo, can you open your eyes?" Max wondered.

"It hurts." Leo croaked.

"Try to open your eyes for us."

Leo opened his eyes and looked at Max.

"Maxie, how bad?" Leo panted painfully.

"Its bad. You've lost a lot of blood. Your shirt was covered in blood. Get some sleep."Max whispered.

"I can't. The pain is much worse. Please, just stay with me. I need you, Maxie."

"I will. I'm right here. I won't leave till you're better. Do you want something for the pain?"

"No. I can handle it."

"Ok but tell me when it hurts too much."

"I will."

Then Mia managed to stop the bleeding from the stab wound. Mia grabbed Leo's right hand and squeezed gently. Leo looked at her and smiled. Mia smiled back. Leo squeezed Mia's hand gently.

"Leo, please tell us when the pain gets worse. You need to rest." Mia softly said.

"I will." Leo rasped as the pain got worse. Mia went to work treating both of Leo's wounds. Then she bandaged Leo's torso. When she was done, she took the blankets on the bed and covered Leo up. Leo felt tired. His eyelids felt heavy.

"Go to sleep, Leo." Mia whispered. Leo nodded slightly and went to sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fear and Pain pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Leo was asleep, Mia went to Emily.

"How is he?" Emily asked.

"Not too good. He's strong but he's very weak. We'll know in the morning if he will be ok." Mia answered. So for the rest of the night Max and Mia charged. In the morning, when they woke up, Leo was worse. "He has a fever. I'm going to get what we need."

"I'll come with." Emily answered. So the two left. Max stayed with Leo. An hour later, Leo woke up.

"Maxie." Leo rasped breathlessly.

"I'm here, Leo. Like I promised. How do you feel?" Max wondered.

"Horrible. Where's Mia?"

"She and Emily left an hour ago to get what we needed. You still have a bullet in your side."

"I know. It hurts."

"It'll hurt even more soon."

"I know."

So Max and Leo talked.

"Have you guys charged me yet?" Leo asked.

"We want to wait till the bullet is removed." Max replied.

"I remember 7 years ago today, we were at a man's house in America."

"We had just found you after you had been kidnapped for a year. You were several traumatized. We tried to help you but you were scared. So Hotch had a man named Spencer come over and talk to you. They both managed to find out what was wrong with you. As you went through the withdrawal from the drugs you were on, I would be with you, holding you. Tending to you. You would smile whenever I was there but when I wasn't you were scared."

"Yeah, well, atleast I got better."

"True. You were still depressed about both of your parents' death. Spencer somehow managed to understand and help you."

"Yeah."

"Leo, there have been people who have helped us and yet you push them away saying that they don't care. If all humans don't care about us, then why have people helped us?"

TBC

 **The next part will be a flashback to what happened 7 years ago.**


	6. Flashback part one

_**Fear and Pain pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. So this flashback is set when Leo is about 15. It's in season 4 of Criminal Minds.**

Seven years ago

Mia, _Max, Fred, and Niska had just found Leo. They found him in a small, cold, and dark room. Leo was crying. His clothes were nothing but rags. His shirt, socks, and shoes were missing. Mia went to Leo and touched him. Leo screamed in fear. Mia managed to pull a thrashing Leo into a hug. She rubbed Leo's back and shushed him. Leo calmed down after a couple minutes._

" _Hey, Leo. It's ok. It's us. We've found you." Mia whispered. Leo looked up at Mia and the hugged her and started crying._

" _Cold. Scared." Leo cried. Then Fred kneeled down with a warm blanket in his hand. He wrapped it around Leo._

" _It's ok, Leo." Fred said._

 _"We should go. I don't want to stay here any longer. It's very cold in here." Mia suggested._

 _"Leo, can you walk?"_

 _"Maybe." Leo murmured._

 _"Can you try?"_

 _Leo nodded. Fred helped Leo to his feet. Leo started walking but collapsed into Fred's arms._

 _"I'll carry him." Fred volunteered. Mia nodded. She grabbed another blanket and wrapped Leo up in it. Then they left. Leo felt tired and went to sleep. "He's asleep."_

 _"Good. He needs it." Niska said. When they got outside, Fred all but gasped when he looked at Leo. It was a bit chilly outside. Leo was very pale. He was too skinny and small for his age. He had very dark circles under his eyes. Mia and the others saw it too._

 _"Will Leo be ok?" Max wondered._

" _Who knows. We need to get him somewhere safe." Mia answered._

" _He might not be able to eat much." Fred warned. "We should be careful with him. We don't know how traumatized he is."_

 _"Fred's right. If he wakes up, who knows what will happen." Niska agreed. So they walked to a store._

 _"I'm going to go get Leo some clothes, food, and water. I'm also going to get him nutritional shakes." Mia sighed._

 _"I'll go with you." Niska answered. Mia kissed Leo's forehead and then left with Niska._

 _"Leo must have somehow been able to charge or else he would be dead." Max said._

 _"I know but we don't know how charged he is." Fred answered. So Max tried to figure out how charged Leo was._

 _"He'll be fin_ e _for the rest of the day."_

 _Then Leo started coughing. Fred helped Leo as he coughed. When Leo was done, he opened his eyes slightly._

 _"Go to sleep, Leo." Fred ordered. Leo moaned and went to sleep. In the store Mia and Niska had gotten everything they needed. As they checked out, Hotch was behind them._

 _"Looks like a boy is grow up." A lady said._

 _"Yes, he is." Mia replied. Hotch had seen the stuff Mia and Niska had gotten and knew something was wrong. He had also heard the sound of concern in Mia's voice. Then Mia and Niska went out with the stuff. They went to where the boys were._

 _"How is he?" Mia wondered as she rubbed Leo's pale forehead._

 _"He was coughing a few minutes ago. He woke up slightly but when back to sleep." Fred explained._

 _"Can you wake him up? I want him to drink a bit of his nutritional shake."_

 _"Ok." Fred gently shook Leo. He encouraged Leo to wake up. Leo opened his eyes and moaned slightly. He yawned and tried to curl up in a ball._

 _"Leo, I want you to drink something." Mia said quietly. Leo nodded. Mia helped Leo drink a bit of his nutritional shake. When Leo was done, he tried to sleep. "Leo, do you want to get changed into better clothes?" Leo shook his head. "Ok. You wait to change. Try to sleep." Leo nodded and then started coughing._

TBC

 **Ok, so the flashback is going to take longer than I thought so the next few chapters will be about this flashback.**


	7. Flashback part two

_**Fear and Pain pt. 7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is the second part of the flashback.**

 _Mia and Fred helped Leo as he coughed. Leo covered his mouth with his hand. When he was done coughing after several minutes, Fred saw that he had a bit of blood on his hand._

 _"Leo, are you ok?" Fred asked._

 _"Tired." Leo answered before passing out._

 _"He's tired. Let's just hope that he doesn't cough up anymore blood. Coughing must have worn him out." Mia explained. They all nodded. Max looked at Leo and all agreed to move. They walked around trying to find a place to stay. Every once in a while, Leo would wake up but was usually very tired so he went back to sleep. That afternoon, Leo woke shivering a bit._

 _"Cold." Leo moaned._

 _"Leo, can you try to get dressed?" Mia wondered. Leo nodded. So they went into one of the buildings. "Max, can you and Fred take Leo to the bathroom to get changed?"_

 _"Ok." Max answered. Fred put Leo down and helped him walk. Leo's knees buckled a few times. Max grabbed Leo's clothes and the 3 boys went to the bathroom. Max gave Leo his clothes. Leo went into one of the stalls and closed the door._

 _"Leo, are you ok?" Fred asked._

 _"Yes." Leo replied. Then Morgan came out of one of the stalls._

 _"Your brother in there?" Morgan wondered._

 _"Yes. He's been having a hard time walking around." Fred answered._

 _"So you too have take care of him?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Then Leo came out._

 _"You 3 can come to my office. I have something that I think Leo would like."_

 _"Leo, would you like that?" Max wondered as he put Leo's old clothes in the bag. Leo nodded. So they went to Morgan's office. Morgan have him a small car._

 _"I've had this for a while and have been trying to find a boy to give it to so I think you should have it." Morgan said while giving it to Leo._

 _"Why me?" Leo stammered._

 _"Because you look like you've been through a lot. And every little boy like you needs something special."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Your welcome Leo."_

 _"Thank you..." Fred thanked._

 _"My name's Derek." Derek replied._

 _"Thank you, Derek. He has been through a lot. Both of his parents died a year ago."_

 _"I'm sorry. I lost my father when I was Leo's age. It wasn't easy."_

 _Then Leo, Max, and Fred left. Fred helped Leo walk. When they got back to the girls, Leo sat down._

 _"What took so long? And why does Leo have a toy?" Niska asked._

 _"We were in the bathroom when a man named Derek saw us. He saw that Leo looked like he had been through a lot. He asked if we wanted to come to his office. We asked Leo and he said yes. Derek gave the car saying that every boy needs something special." Fred explained. Mia sat down next to Leo._

 _"Leo, do you want to try and eat something?" Mia wondered. Leo nodded. Mia got Leo a small container of raspberries. Leo ate. Mia tried to take the toy but Leo wouldn't let her. "I think Leo likes the car. He's going to have that for a while." When Leo was done eating, Mia opened a bottle of water. She gave it to Leo who drank as much as he could. When he was done, Max went to him._

 _"Hey, Leo, do you want to walk around a bit?" Max asked. Leo nodded. So Max help Leo up and they walked around a bit. They had to be slow though because Leo was still very weak. After half an hour, Leo clinched Max's arm very hard._

 _"Want to sit." Leo stuttered. So they went back to the others. Leo sat down and curled in a ball in a corner and played with his new toy car._

 _"Leo, can you describe your toy car?" Mia asked._

 _"Blue." Leo stammered quietly._

 _"Good. What colors are the stripes?"_

 _"Yellow n green."_

 _"It's ok. Take your time. You're going very good."_

 _Then Leo wiped his nose. When he looked at his hand, he saw blood._

 _TBC_

 **Ok, so the reason why Leo is having a hard talking is because the trauma that he went through for the past year. Leo has a hard time walking for the same reason but he will get better.**


	8. Flashback part three

_**Fear and Pain pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

 _Mia went and got some tissues so that she could help Leo. When she went back, Leo was staring at the blood. Mia sat down next Leo and wiped the blood off of Leo's hand._

 _"It's ok, Leo. It's just a bit of blood. You'll be fine." Mia whispered. Then she saw a couple of tears fall from Leo's eyes. Mia took the tissues and put it on Leo's nose. Mia wiped the tears from Leo's eyes. "It's ok, Leo." Leo nodded. Mia could see fear in his eyes. A few minutes later, Leo's nose stopped bleeding. Leo was still upset so Mia gave him a hug. Leo hugged her back. Leo pulled away and looked at his toy car. "Can you finish telling me what the car looks like?"_

 _"White, circle. Black." Leo stammered._

 _"Good. What's the number on it?"_

 _"Don't know."_

 _"Can you say 15?"_

 _"Fifteen."_

 _"Good. You're trying hard."_

 _Leo put his head on Mia's shoulder._

 _"It's late. I think Leo's tired." Mia said. Then Leo hissed as Mia touched his right thigh._

 _"Hurts." Leo hissed._

 _"I'll go get something to put on it."_

 _So Mia went to get what she needed. She ran into Hotch who followed her as she went back to Leo._

 _"Stop." Hotch ordered. Mia stopped and looked at Hotch._

 _"I remember you. You were at the store." Mia said._

 _"You getting Leo new clothes. If Leo really had grown out of his clothes then why were you getting him nutrition shakes. If he was healthy then why is he pale and very thin."_

 _"If I tell, what will you do?"_

 _"See if I can help."_

 _So Mia told him what happened._

 _"And he won't tell you what they did to him?" Hotch wondered._

 _"I don't think he can." Mia sighed._

 _"I have a room at my apartment that he can stay in. You can't stay here forever. And Leo needs a safe place to recover."_

 _"Thank you. I think he needs it. We should leave."_

 _"Of course."_

 _So they went to the others. Hotch explained to them what he could do as Mia treated Leo's thigh. Max was letting Leo lean against him. When Mia was done, Leo curled up in a ball and tried to sleep._

 _"We should leave." Hotch said. So they left. Max carried Leo. When they got to Hotch's apartment, Mia got Leo's pjs and got them to Max. She has gave him soap so that Leo could take a shower._

 _"Take him to the bathroom. Make sure that he takes a shower." Mia said._

 _"Ok." Max answered. He took Leo to the bathroom and woke him up. " Leo, you need to take a shower. I'll wait outside the bathroom if you need me. Ok?"_

 _"Ok." Leo rasped. So Leo got undressed and took a shower. Max gave Leo the soap. He put Leo's pjs and towel on the counter. Then he left the bathroom. As Leo took his shower had a flashback to when he was kidnapped. He remembered a man beating him and hurting him. Leo got scared and took a piece of broken glass that he had found and cut the inside of his wrist. He watched the blood pour out of wound. Leo felt calm and peaceful. When he was done taking his shower, he got out and got dried off. He saw the scars on his rib cage and had another flashback. He remember every beating. He dropped the toy car and screamed. Max rushed into the bathroom and saw Leo gasping for air and panicking._

 _"Leo, it's ok. You're safe." Max whispered. Leo didn't stop. Max picked Leo's car up and put it in Leo's hand. Leo calmed down and looked at Max. "Get dressed, Leo." Max left and Leo got dressed. When he was done, he went out of the bathroom and saw Max. Max helped him walk to the living room. When they went in, Mia went them._

 _TBC_


	9. Flashback part four

_**Fear and Pain pt. 9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

 _"Leo, are you ok? We heard you scream." Mia asked._

 _"Ok." Leo murmured._

 _"Ok. Let's sit down."_

 _So they sat down. After several minutes, Leo was tired._

 _"Sleep." Leo sleepily said._

 _"Fred, can you carry Leo to bed?" Mia wondered._

 _"Sure." Fred answered. He picked Leo up and carried him to bed. He put Leo on the bed and charged Leo. As he plugged Leo in, Leo watched him. "It's ok, Leo. Just relax. You need to charge." Leo did as he was told. Fred tried to take the toy car away from Leo but Leo wouldn't let him. Fred covered Leo up. Then Mia came in with Max._

 _"Hey, Leo. Can you tell us what happened?" Mia asked quietly. Leo quickly shook his head no. He started panicking. "It's ok, Leo. You don't have to tell us. But you can whenever you want. Ok?"_

 _"Ok." Leo croaked. Leo felt tired. He grabbed Mia's hand and squeezed it gently. Then he went to sleep. That night, when everyone was sleeping or charging, Leo had a nightmare. He thrashed around. Then he woke up and panicked. He looked around and realized that he was safe. He unplugged himself and went to the living room and sat on the couch. He sat there and stared at his toy car. That morning, Hotch came out and saw Leo._

 _"Leo, what are you doing here?" Hotch asked. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Leo didn't answer. Then Mia came out._

 _"Leo, are you ok?" Mia wondered. Leo didn't answer. Mia checked him over. "Leo, you have a fever. What's wrong? You need to tell me so that I can help you."_

 _"Mimi." Leo cried quietly. Mia put a hand on Leo's shoulder causing Leo to scream and panic. Mia pulled away. Leo curled up in a ball and played with his toy._

 _"Hey, Leo, you know Derek is right. You are so special. You did need something special. You do want something to eat?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Do you want anything?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Ok."_

 _Mia sighed and went the kitchen were Hotch was._

 _"Have you ever seen boys like him act like that?" Mia wondered._

 _"Everyone reacts differently to things that have traumatized them. If he's not better by 4 pm tell me. I have a couple of friends who might be able to help him." Hotch answered._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Then Hotch left. Mia got Leo a cup of water and went to Leo._

 _"Leo, can you drink some water?" Mia asked with concern. Leo pushed the cup of water away. "Leo, you need to try. You're sick. You don't need to get worse." Mia helped Leo drink some water. Leo had a little sip and then moved away. Mia sighed and put the cup on the table. Then Niska came out. She sat down next to Leo._

 _"Leo, I got you a math workbook so you can practice your math skills. Do you want to try?" Niska explained. Leo didn't answer._

 _"He's been like that for a while. I hope he gets better."_

 _"We all do."_

 _"He's lost too much. He had to watch his mother suffer, he was there when she commited suicide taking with him with her, then he watched his father commit suicide. Then he was kidnapped and had who knows what happen to him."_

 _Niska sighed. She put a hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo screamed and started panicking and thrashing. Niska quickly removed her hand and Leo calmed down. Fred and Max came out. Mia told them what happened. Max went to Leo's side._

 _"Hey, Leo, do you want to talk?" Max wondered. Leo didn't answer. Mia went to Leo and kissed his forehead. Leo didn't react._

 _"If he woke up in the middle of the night, then that means that he isn't fully charged." Fred said. So Fred grabbed a cord and plugged it in. Then he attached it to Leo. Leo screamed and tried to remove the cord. "No, Leo. You need to charge." Fred grabbed Leo's hands and pulled them away from the cord. Leo screamed and hyperventilated. Fred shushed Leo._

 _"Leo, calm down." Mia ordered softly. Max saw Leo's toy car and picked up. He put it in Leo's hand. Leo started to calm down. Max sat down on the couch and put Leo on his lap. Fred let go of Leo's hands. Leo put his head on Max's shoulder. He didn't really realize what was happening. Mia put a hand on Leo's forehead. Leo yelped and flinched. "He has a very high fever. I wish he would tell us what happened."_

 _"He looks tired. Atleast he's reacting ok to me holding him." Max sighed._

 _"Is he shivering?"_

 _"A bit."_

 _So Mia went to get Leo a blanket. She put it on Leo. Leo pushed the blanket off._

 _TBC_


	10. Flashback part five

_**Fear and Pain pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

 _Mia sighed. Then she took the cup of water and made Leo drink a bit. Leo tried to spit the water out._

 _"No, Leo, swallow the water. We don't need you choking." Mia sternly said. Leo swallowed. When Mia tried to make him drink more water, Leo pushed away. Mia put the cup on the table and sighed. Then she went to take care of Leo's blanket. Max knew that Mia was upset._

 _"Leo, Mia wants to help you. She's doing what she can to help you heal. Please don't push her away. She loves you. She missed you a lot. She feels that she's failed to protect you. Please help her. Can you do that?" Max explained. Leo nodded. A few hours later, Mia was making Leo's bed up. Leo stumbled in and wrapped his arms around Mia. Mia wrapped her arms around Leo._

 _"Love you, Mimi." Leo stammered._

 _"I love you too, Leo." Mia replied. Then she kissed Leo's forehead. Then Leo stumbled back out. Mia smiled. An hour later, Niska accidently dropped Leo's cup of water. Leo started hyperventilating. Fred came out._

 _"Take him to his room while I clean this." Niska ordered. Fred picked up a thrashing and screaming Leo. Fred put Leo on the bed and then closed the door. Leo got up and locked the door. Then he found something sharp. He took his shirt off and laid down on the bed. Then he took in a deep breath and cut his side. He felt blood poured out of the wound. Then he did it several more times. Then he looked at his side and saw blood pour out of his wounds. Leo sighed. Then he began to cut his wrists. After a few minutes, he stopped. He put the piece of glass away and wiped the blood off of his wounds. Then he put his shirt on. Then he laid on his side and played with his toy car._

 _Hotch called. Mia answered the phone._

 _"Hey, how's Leo?" Hotch asked. Mia told him everything that happened. "Ok. I'll bring them over now."_

 _Fred managed to find a way of unlocking the door to Leo's room. Leo sat up and looked at Fred. Mia came in and hugged Leo._

 _"Leo, please don't lock yourself in your room. We don't want you to suffer alone." Mia said. Leo looked down at his hands. "It's ok, Leo. Hotch is going to have a few friends talk to you. Is that ok?"_

 _"Maybe." Leo mumbled. So half an hour later, Hotch came home with two friends._

 _"Can we talk to him alone? The people that had him might have done things to him that he might not feel comfortable talking about around a girl." Hotch explained._

 _"Of course." Mia answered. So the 3 guys went in and closed the door. Morgan smiled when he saw Leo playing with the toy car._

 _"You like that you don't you?" Morgan asked. Leo nodded._

 _"Leo, can you tell us what happened?" Spencer asked. Leo nodded. "Ok. Just tell us what they did to you."_

 _"They were nice me. Then they hurt me. They beat me. They always did things to me." Leo explained tearfully._

 _"Leo, did they do sexual things to you?" Morgan wondered. Leo nodded. "Leo, I know how you feel. When I was your age something similar happened to me. I know how hard and scary it is. It can be very hard afterwards. I remember feeling angry and afraid. Is that how you feel?" Leo nodded. "Hey, it's ok. You have a family that loves you. They can and will help you." Leo nodded as he cried.  
_

 _"Leo, my mother was schizophrenic. She was like your mom. Both had mental problems. My mom is still alive and it hurts to see her suffer. Was it hard to see your mom suffer?" Spencer explained. Leo nodded. Then he pointed to his arm. He pointed to his vein._

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"I think he's saying that they injected him and drugged him. Leo did they drug you?"_

 _Leo nodded._

 _"Guys, I think he's going through withdrawal and it's scaring him." Spencer realized. "Leo, it's ok. It'll be ok. Your family will help you. I've been drugged before. It was hard. It's going to be hard but you'll be fine."_

 _"Thank you." Leo stammered. Then he smiled at Morgan and Spencer. Then he smiled at he started gasping.  
_

 _TBC_


	11. Flashback part six

_**Fear and Pain pt. 11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I have been busy writing Merlin stories for people so I been able to post a new chapter for this story.**

 _"What's going on? Leo, what's wrong?" Morgan asked. Leo pointed to his chest._

 _"I think he's having a chest tightness." Spencer answered. Morgan and Spencer helped Leo. Hotch went and got Mia. When Leo had calmed down, Mia came in. She went to Leo._

 _"Leo, what's wrong?" Mia asked._

 _"Chest hurts." Leo rasped._

 _"Lie down and try to sleep."_

 _So Leo laid down. Mia covered him up._

 _"Mimi. Love you." Leo strained._

 _"I love you too." Mia replied. Then she kissed Leo's forehead. Then the four left Leo to sleep. When they went out, Mia went to Hotch. "Do you know what happened?"_

 _"Yes. He was abused in a lot of ways. They beat him, drugged him, and hurt him sexually. He's going through drug withdrawal and it's scaring him." Hotch explained._

 _"Oh, poor Leo. Will he be ok?"_

 _"That all depends. It'll take time for him to recover. He'll need your help. He's doing to be very scared over the next several days."_

 _"Ok. Thank you."_

 _So Mia went back in and sat on Leo's bed. Leo was awake. Mia rubbed Leo's forehead._

 _"How do you feel?" Mia wondered._

 _"Horrible. Hurts." Leo croaked._

 _"Where?"_

 _"Over."_

 _"All over?"_

 _Leo nodded. The he put his hand on Mia's thigh._

 _"Mimi, I'm scared." Leo tearfully said._

 _"It's ok." Mia replied. Leo sat up and hugged her. Leo squeezed Mia tight. Then Max came in. He went to Mia and Leo. Leo pointed to a spot next to him. Max sat down. "Leo, do you want something to eat?" Leo nodded. Mia got up and went to make Leo supper. Leo curled up next to Max. Max smiled. Leo put his toy down next to him._

 _"Maxie, make tent like used to?" Leo wondered._

 _"Sure, Leo. I'll go get a couple chairs and some more pillows and blankets." Max answered. Then he went out. He saw Hotch in the kitchen._

 _"Is it ok if me and Leo make a tent in his room?" Max asked._

 _"Of course. If it makes him feel better. You can use whatever you need." Hotch answered._

 _"Thank you."_

 _So Max got what they needed. Then he went back into Leo's room. They made a tent. When they were done, they crawled in. Max and Leo played in the tent. They closed the door to the tent using blankets. Then Niska and Fred snuck into the room. Niska opened the tent door._

 _"Boo!" Niska yelled. Leo gasped. Then all four laughed. Niska went to Leo. Leo all but jumped onto Niska and hugged her. Then he did the same to Fred._

 _"How do you feel, Leo?" Fred asked._

 _"Weak." Leo mumbled. Then Mia came in._

 _"Leo, supper's ready. You need to eat." Mia said._

 _"Ok."_

 _So Leo sighed and crawled out of the tent. Mia and Leo went to the kitchen. Mia got Leo's supper and gave it to him._

 _"Go sit down and eat." Mia said. So Leo went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Leo ate his supper. Hotch was also eating supper. Mia came in and put a cup of water on the table for Leo._

 _"Leo, do you like watching tv?" Hotch asked._

 _"Not really." Leo answered._

 _"When his parents were alive, he didn't watch much and when he did, he usually fell asleep." Mia explained._

 _"Tomorrow if you want, Leo, you can watch tv." Hotch suggested._

 _"Ok." Leo replied. Leo ate. When Leo was half way done, he moaned._

 _"Leo, what's wrong?" Mia wondered._

 _"I don't feel too good."_

 _Mia rubbed Leo's arms. Then Leo ran to the bathroom. Mia sighed and went to the bathroom where Leo was vomiting. She kneeled down next to Leo who was crying. When Leo was done vomiting, he leaned back against Mia and cried._

 _"It's ok. Come on, let's get you to your room." Mia whispered. Leo nodded. So they went back to Leo's room. Mia saw the small thrash cane and put in the tent. Leo crawled in and hugged Maxie. Fred and Niska were talking._

 _"Niska, we should go charge." Fred suggested. So they left._

 _"Maxie, you need to watch him carefully. He started vomiting."_

 _"Ok. I think he fell asleep." Max whispered. So Mia went to take care of Leo's dishes. Max took a blanket and covered Leo up. Leo had fallen asleep like Max had thought. Max smiled. Then he put Leo in a better position. He stayed with Leo. After a while, he took a pillow and put on the floor. Then he laid Leo down. He put Leo's head on the pillow. He watched Leo all the night. In the morning, he heard Leo's laboured breath. He looked at Leo and put a hand on Leo's forehead. He realized that Leo had a high fever._

 _TBC_


	12. Flashback part seven

**_Fear and Pain pt.12_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

 _Max went to find Mia. He found Mia in the kitchen._

 _"Mia, it's Leo. He's fever is worse." Max said._

 _"Oh no." Mia answered. They went into Leo's room. Mia checked Leo's fever. "It is worse. He needs rest. I hope he gets that rest." Then Leo started crying in pain. He started thrashing. Mia pulled Leo into a hug. Leo didn't calm down. "Please, Leo, calm down. Everything's ok." Mia put her hand on Leo's cheek. Leo calmed down. Mia went back out to get Leo some water. Hotch was in the living room._

 _"How is he?" Hotch wondered._

 _"His fever is worse and he's in pain." Mia replied._

 _"My son Jack is coming over. Maybe Leo can play with him."_

 _"I think Leo would like that."_

 _Then someone knocked at the door. Hotch opened the door._

 _"Daddy!" Jack exclaimed._

 _"Hey, Jack." Hotch answered as he picked Jack up._

 _"I'll pick him up at 3 pm." Haley said before leaving. Hotch closed the door. Max came out._

 _"Mia, Leo's awake." Max sighed._

 _"Jack, how about you go with Mia and meet Leo?" Hotch asked._

 _"Ok."_

 _So Jack followed Mia. They went into Leo's room. Mia and Jack crawled into Leo's tent and saw Max holding Leo._

 _"Hey, Leo, how do you feel?" Mia wondered._

 _"Not too good." Leo croaked._

 _"Leo, this is Jack. Can you play with him?"_

 _"Ok. Hi Jack."_

 _"Hi Leo. Do you want to play a game?" Jack wondered._

 _"Ok."_

 _"Come on. Let's pick a game."_

 _So Jack and Leo went to play a game. They decided to play Uno. Leo and Jack had fun. When they had finished, they went to play in Leo's tent. When they went into Leo's room Niska was in there._

 _"Hey, you two. What are you doing?" Niska wondered. Leo went to Niska and hugged her._

 _"We're going to play in the tent." Leo answered._

 _"Can I play?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"You can be the lion." Jack suggested._

 _"Or the lioness."_

 _"Good job, Leo. Ok. I'll be the lioness." Niska replied. Then Fred snuck up behind Leo and tickled him. Leo screamed and then laughed._

 _"Can I play too?" Fred wondered._

 _"Ok. You can be the bear." Leo said._

 _"Ok. You two had better get in the tent because I'm going to get you."_

 _So Leo and Jack ran into the tent. Max was still inside._

 _"Hey, what are you still doing in here?" Jack asked._

 _"I just finished charging. Can I play?" Max answered. Leo and Jack nodded. Then they heard growling._ _"Oh no. Who's that?" Meanwhile, outside the tent, Mia came in._

 _"Can I play?" Mia wondered._

 _"Sure. You can be my sister. Another lioness." Niska replied._

 _"Ok."_

 _So they got on the ground and started growling._

 _"Who's that?" Jack wondered._

 _"I don't know. Let's be really quiet so they don't hear us." Leo whispered. So they all were quiet. Then they saw one of the blankets move. Jack gasped quietly. Then the tent door started moving. "Someone's trying to get in."_

 _"I'll protect you. I'll go out and tell them to go away." Max suggested. So Max went out. Then it got very quiet._

 _"Oh no. Where's Maxie?" Leo wondered. Then all four synth came in and roared. Jack and Leo screamed. Then they all laughed._

 _"That was fun." Jack laughed. Then Hotch came into the room._

 _"Jack, it's time for lunch." Hotch said._

 _"Ok."_

 _"Leo, it's time for you to eat." Mia ordered._

 _"Ok but I don't feel like eating." Leo replied sadly._

 _"At least try."_

 _So Leo and Jack went out and ate lunch. After lunch, they watched a movie. A few hours later, Haley came. Leo and Jack were in the tent reading with Niska. Haley, Hotch, and Mia went to Leo's room. The tent door was opened. The three smiled._

 _"Jack, it's time to go home." Haley said._

 _"Ok. Bye Leo. I don't want to go." Jack sighed._

 _"Bye Jack. Maybe we can play again." Leo suggested._

 _"Mommy, can I come tomorrow?"_

 _"It's up to your father." Haley said._

 _"It's fine with me." Hotch answered._

 _"Ok. You can comeback tomorrow."_

 _Jack hugged Leo. Both boys were happy. Jack left with Haley._

 _"Leo, you need to take a shower." Mia commanded gently._

 _"Ok."_

 _So Leo went to take a shower. When Leo was done, he got dressed. Then Max came in. He saw Leo's cuts._

 _"Leo, what did you do? Those cuts weren't there when we found you." Max wondered. "Did you cut yourself again?" Leo nodded." Put your shirt on. Then we'll talk to Mia."_

 _"I'm sorry, Maxie." Leo tearfully mumbled._

 _"It's ok."_

 _Leo put his shirt on and went to see Mia. Max told Mia what had happened. Mia and Max sat down on the couch next to Leo._

 _"Leo, do you want to tell me?" Mia asked._

 _"I was scared. I was so afraid. When they had me, I did this. Then when you guys found me, I had flashbacks. I'm sorry." Leo explained. Mia pulled Leo into a hug. Leo cried. Then Niska came._

 _"Leo, do you want to do math with me?" Niska wondered. Leo nodded. So Leo curled up next to Niska and did some of his math. A few hours later, Leo felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and vomited. When he was done, he felt very tired. Fred wanted to see if Leo was ok and went to the bathroom._

 _"Leo, are you ok?" Fred asked._

 _"No. I'm so tired." Leo groaned._

 _"Ok. Let's get you to bed."_

 _"I can't move."_

 _"It's ok. I'll carry you."_

 _So Fred picked Leo up and carried him to bed._

 _TBC_


	13. Flashback last part

_**Fear and Pain pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

 _When Fred had put Leo in bed, Leo moaned._

 _"I want to sleep in the tent." Leo moaned._

 _"Ok." Fred sighed. Fred carried Leo into the tent. He put Leo's head on one of the pillows. Then he covered Leo with a blanket. "Go to sleep." Leo went to sleep or tried to. Whenever he came close to falling asleep, he would wake up and vomit in the small thrash can. Mia heard Leo and went to him. Leo was crying._

 _"Mimi, I can't sleep. I want to but can't." Leo cried. Mia put a hand on Leo's back._

 _"It's ok. I know its hard but try to get some rest. I'll be here for you. Don't worry." Mia whispered. Mia put a hand on Leo's forehead. "You have a high fever. Go back to sleep." Leo closed his eyes and tried to sleep. When Leo was almost asleep, he woke up and vomited in the trash can. Mia stay with Leo all night. In the morning, Leo was on the couch resting. Leo had a blanket covering him. Leo would come close to falling asleep but then would open his eyes. It was 9 in the morning, when Haley and Jack came. Jack ran to Leo and hugged him. Leo opened his eyes and smiled at Jack._

 _"You can come in if you want." Mia suggested._

 _"Ok." Haley answered. When she saw Leo, she turned to Mia. "What's wrong with Leo?"_

 _"For a year, he had been kidnapped. They hurt him any way they could. They drugged him. Now he's going through the withdrawal. I think Jack can help him."_

 _So Mia and Haley talked. Jack and Leo watched tv and played. Jack and Leo had a lot of fun. Leo soon forgot about being sick and played with Jack. This happened for the next week. Leo got weaker and weaker but Jack helped him pull through. Jack and Leo became friends dispite the fact that they were several years apart. As Leo started to recover, the four synths made plans to leave. One day, when Leo was mostly recovered Jack came over._

 _"Jack, I'm going to be leaving in a few days. I'm going to be going home." Leo explained._

 _"Why? Can't you stay?" Jack asked._

 _"We can't. I'm sorry. I wish we didn't have to leave. I'm going to miss you."_

 _"I'm going to miss you too."_

 _Then Leo pulled out his favorite book._

 _"Here. I want you to have it. So that you can remember me." Leo said. Jack opened it up. On the first page Leo had written something._

 _"What does it say?" Jack wondered._

 _"It says, 'to Jack, from your best friend, Leo'."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Jack and Leo hugged. Then Jack went home._

 _"Leo, Hotch is going to take us to work with him tomorrow, so that you can goodbye to Derek and Spencer." Mia explained._

 _"Ok." Leo replied. So the next day, Hotch took Mia and Leo with him to work. When they went in, Strauss saw them. She went to Hotch._

 _"Your office now." Strauss ordered. So they went to Hotch's office. "Why are you letting a boy come to work with you?"_

 _"Because the boy has been through a lot. He's been traumatized. I can't do it tomorrow because his family is leaving." Hotch explained._

 _"Fine. You win."_

 _Then Strauss left. Hotch went back to Leo. Everyone was getting to know Leo and Mia. JJ came to visit. She had baby Henry with her.  
_

 _"You should be at home resting." Hotch said._

 _"Well, I heard about Leo and wanted to come see him. Of course I had to drag Henry here." JJ answered. Leo was sitting in Morgan's chair. "Leo, do you want to hold him?" Leo nodded. JJ gave Henry to Leo. Leo smiled at Henry. Leo was happy the whole day. The next day, he left with his family. They went home._

 **This is the last part of the flashback. The next part will be present time.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fear and Pain pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is what happened after chapter isn't a flashback.**

"They didn't really know who we were. It was for the best." Leo answered.

"What about Jack? You two became good friends. Are you saying that he doesn't care or didn't care? When you were to weak to move, he stayed with you and helped you." Max explained. Then Leo looked down at his wound. He saw that he was bleeding again. He knew that it was bad. He started feeling very tired.

"Maxie, I think I feel tired."

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"My wounds hurt. I feel... tired."

"Leo, stay with me. Don't fall asleep. Squeeze my hand."

Max grabbed Leo's hand. Leo squeezed. Max looked at Leo's wounds. They were bleeding a lot.

"Maxie."Leo croaked. Max looked at Leo. "Can't breathe." Then Leo passed out. Mia and Emily came in. Mia ran to Leo's side.

"Max, he stopped breathing." Mia said. Max started doing CPR on Leo. He encouraged Leo to breathe. After a minute, Leo started coughing. "We need to remove the bullet now and stop the bleeding." So Mia and Max removed the bullet. Then they stopped the bleeding. When they were done, Max charged Leo. Leo slept the whole day. That night, Leo woke up but was very weak. He looked around and saw Mia and Max charging. He tried to sit up but instead cried out in pain. Mia opened her eyes and looked at Leo. She went to Leo's side.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"You passed out. We managed to remove the bullet. How do you feel?" Mia replied.

"I'm tired. I'm so weak. Will I be ok?"

"Hopefully. Just rest."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"For several hours. Get some sleep."

Leo nodded and went to sleep. For the next day, Leo got as much rest as possible. That night, Leo was sitting up against some pillows. Max came in with a bowl of hot soup. He gave it to Leo. Leo pushed the bowl away.

"Leo, you must eat. It has been a while since you had something to eat. Please try to eat." Max said. Leo sighed and ate what he could. When he was done, he gave the bowl to Max. He laid down and tried to rest. Max went out and took care of the dishes. Leo tried to get some rest but couldn't. He saw his laptop and tried to get out of bed. Mia came in and saw what Leo was doing.

"Leo, don't get out of bed. You need to heal." Mia said as she helped Leo back into bed.

"I need my laptop." Leo answered.

"I will get it for you but you must stay in bed."

"Fine."

So Mia got Leo's laptop. Then she left the room. Emily was in the living room.

"What happened?" Emily wondered.

"Someone decided to get out of bed. He can be very stubborn." Mia sighed.

"I can see that."

"Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. I know what it's like to hide."

For the next few days, Leo slowly recovered. Leo was able to be more active as time went on.  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fear and Pain pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One morning, Niska was sent to Hotch's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Niska asked.

"Yes, I did. I know that you killed people witch is why I wanted you to take this job. It's the only way for you to be an equal to humans. Also so that you and your family have protection. But I need to know if I can trust you." Hotch explained.

"If I killed another human and Leo found out, I would be in trouble. You can trust me."

"Ok. How is Leo?"

"He's recovering. Mia said that he still playing stubborn."

"Good. I hope he makes a full recovery."

"Thank you."

Then Niska left. When she left, she made a phone call.

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Hey, Mattie. It's me, Niska. I need your help." Niska greeted.

"About what?" Mattie wondered.

"Leo."

"I'm listening."

"Have you talked to Leo?"

"Not since you guys left. Why?"

"It's nothing. It's just that Leo told me that he talked to you."

"He hasn't talked to me for a while."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon."

Then Niska hung up. She turned around and went back into Hotch's office.

"Sir, something weird is going on?" Niska said.

"What is it?" Hotch wondered.

"This morning, I talked to Leo. He said that he had talked to Mattie but he lied. I just called her and she said that she hasn't talked to her since we left. Besides, Leo would never tell me if he had talked to Mattie."

"I'll see what I can do. You try calling Leo again. Have him confirm that he talked to her. If he doesn't, then tell me." Hotch answered.

"Ok."

So Niska went out and called Leo.

* * *

Leo was slowly recovering. Max was helping Leo walk around a bit. Leo was panting from exhaustion.

"Leo, you should rest." Max suggested.

"No. The sooner I regain my strength, the sooner we can leave." Leo panted.

"Let me guess, you don't trust Emily."

"Yes."

"Leo, you should give her a chance. She cares about us. If she didn't, then why are we still here?"

"I don't know but why would she help us?"

"You know what Leo, people actually do care."

"Are you yelling at me?"

"Yes, I am. Mattie is right about you. You do have serious trust issues."

Leo tensed at the sound of Mattie's name.

"Don't ever mention her name again." Leo yelled.

"Why because it hurts too much? Because it hurts too much for you to admit that you have feelings for her. Because you are ashamed that you didn't tell her?" Max questioned.

"Please, don't mention her name."

"No. You need to talk about this. Mattie has feelings for you."

"How do you know?"

"She told me. That's when she also told me that you had trust issues. She loves you. I talked to her before we left, she said that she loved you. She was almost in tears about you leaving. You need to talk to her and actually listen to her because you don't listen."

"I do listen. I'm listening right now."

"Just barely. You need to call her and listen to her. She told me that she felt ignored by you. It hurt her. You need to make it right. She can't talk to anyone else but you. Now after breakfast, you are to call her and talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because you need to talk to someone other than me and Mia."

"Sometimes I hate you."

"No, you don't. You're just anti-social and a big-time loner."

So they went into the kitchen. Leo sat down at the table and ate his breakfast. Max and Leo looked at each other throughout breakfast. Then Emily got a call.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fear and Pain pt.16**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Emily answered her hone.

"Hello, who is it?" Emily asked.

"It's me, Niska. I need to talk to Leo." Niska said.

"Ok."

So Emily gave Leo the phone.

"What is it, Niska?" Leo sighed.

"Have you talked to Mattie since we left?" Niska wondered.

"No, why?"

"I think someone tricked me. Someone's been stalking us."

"What? How do you know?"

"A few days ago, you called me and said that you had talked to Mattie. I talked to her and she said no. I told Hotch about it. He told me to call you and confirm it. I'll tell him and he can see if he can do anything. You need to meet with Mattie."

"Ok. I will. She could be in danger."

"Leo, you need to tell Emily. She can help us. We can trust her."

"Fine."

Then Niska hung up.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"We have a stalker. Whoever it is faked a call from me to Niska." Leo explained.

"It might be Hobb."

"It might be but my gut is saying the people who were chasing us. They have to be headcrackers."

"What will you do?"

"I can't really do anything but you can. We need you to bring the Hawkins someplace safe. You can only tell a few people. They might be in danger. Niska's going to tell Hotch and see what he can do."

"I'll see what I can do. I know where to bring them. Let me think about what I can do."

"Ok but be quick. Who knows what can happen."

"I know."

So Emily thought about what she needed to do.

* * *

Niska went back into Hotch's office.

"Sir, Leo said that he hasn't called Mattie. He's going to have Prentiss get the Hawkins to safety." Niska explained.

"Good. Have them call us when they get the Hawkins to safety. We'll se what we can do." Hotch answered.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome. Let's tell the team."

So Niska and Hotch told the team.

* * *

When Emily came up with a plan, she went to Leo.

"Leo, I'm going to go to their house quietly at night. I want you to come with me." Emily said.

"I can't. You know I can't. I can't put them in danger." Leo sighed.

"I know you can't but I will have help. I have a few friends who can help. If I tell them what's going on, they won't believe me but if you come with me then they will. They'll be well protected."

Leo sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Leo replied.

"Ok. We'll do it tonight." Emily answered.

"Ok."

So that night, Leo and Emily went to the Hawkins' house.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I just hope that this is the right thing to do." Leo sighed.

"You are. I know what you're going through but you can't fight alone. It could get you or someone else killed."

"Let's get this done."

"Ok."

So Emily and Leo got out of the car and went to the door. Emily knocked on the door. Laura answered the door with Joe behind her.

"Leo, what's going on? Who's she?" Laura questioned.

"We'll tell you on the way. We need you to get the kids and get some stuff. We think you guys might be in danger." Leo explained.

"Ok. Come in."

So Emily and Leo went in. Laura closed the door just as the kids came down.

"Mum, what's going on?" Mattie wondered just as she saw Leo. Leo and Mattie looked at each other and then looked away.

"Go get dressed and pack a suitcase. Now." Laura ordered.

"Laura, we need the key. We can't let it fall into the wrong hands." Leo warned.

"I'll get it."

So the Hawkins got ready. Leo went to Mattie. Mattie was in her room packing. Leo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mattie sighed. Leo went in. Mattie turned around and looked at him. "Why is your shirt covered in blood? Is your wound infected again?"

"No. I was wounded about two weeks ago." Leo replied.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell in the car."

"No. Now."

"Fine. We think someone is stalking us. They made a fake call to Niska from me. Niska said that I said I had talked to you. Niska asked both of us and now we think someone is trying to do something."

"I wish you had called me."

"We'll talk about it later. We need to hurry."

"Can I bring my laptop and phone?"

"Sure. We can make sure that no one can hack them when we get in the car."

"We?"

Leo blushed slightly.

"Will you hurry up." Leo said.

Mattie laughed at Leo. Leo sighed. A few minutes later, everyone was ready. They quickly got in the car. Leo sat next to Mattie.

TBC

 **Thank you, Emmee for your support.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Fear and Pain pt. 17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo and Mattie made sure that all electronics were protected from any virus or hacking. Emily explained what was happening.

"Thank you, Emily, for helping us." Sophie said.

"Your welcome." Emily replied.

"Thank you, Leo. Is Mia ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. We'll be meeting her and Max at the apartment." Leo answered. Sophie smiled and cheered quietly. Mattie smiled at Leo but then gave Leo a sad smile when he didn't look at her. When they got to the apartment, they all went into the one across from Emily's. When they went in, Max and Mia were there. Everyone greeted each other. Then they all settled down.

"We should call Niska." Emily suggested. So they did. They put it on speaker phone. Hotch answered it.

"Hey, is everyone there?" Hotch asked.

"We're all here."

"Good. Let's get started. Leo, do you know anyone who could do this?"

"I know a few people who would. Hobb, Silas, and... and the man who kidnapped me several years ago." Leo answered.

"That's not good. If it is that man, then he could defiantly be after Leo." Hotch sighed.

"Wait. What happened?" Mattie wondered.

"It's nothing." Leo mumbled.

"We looked at Hobb's and Silas' profile. Both are very good with synths. After looking at both of their profiles, we think that they are two of the main suspects." Spencer said.

"My gut is saying that it's not Hobb. Silas, maybe. But I think it might be the unknown guy or should I say gang."

"If it is a gang then that could mean trouble." Emily answered.

"We can't do anything about it though." Laura warned.

"Mrs. Hawkins, as a lawyer myself, I understand which is why we're doing all we can." Hotch said.

"We'll do all we can as well. We should probably talk tomorrow." Emily volunteered.

"Agreed."

Then Emily hung up.

"We should all get some rest." Emily suggested.

"Ok." Laura replied. Mattie went to Leo.

"We need to talk. Now." Mattie ordered quietly.

"Fine. We'll go to my room and talk." Leo answered. So Mattie and Leo went to Emily's apartment and went into Leo's room. Leo closed the door and took his jacket off. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened several years ago?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Look I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't because it would put you in danger. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Leo, I care about you too. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you."

"Max told me that you loved me. I guess he was wrong. I can see why though. I mean I am..."

As Leo rambled on Mattie kept calling his name. Then Mattie went to Leo and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away Leo was shocked.

"Max was right, Leo. I do love you. I love you so much that I broke up with my other boyfriend. I understand if you don't feel the same about me." Mattie tearfully explained.

"I love you too. I was so freaked out though. I have never felt this way." Leo answered. Mattie went to Leo and held his hands.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok, Leo. Please tell me what happened several years ago."

Leo and Mattie sat down on the bed. Leo explained what happened. When he was done, both were in tears. Mattie wrapped her arms around Leo.

"I'm so sorry, Leo. I shouldn't have asked." Mattie cried. Leo hugged back causing Mattie to gasp a bit.

"I guess I needed to tell someone." Leo whispered.

"I remember last time you said something like that."

"Me too and I mean it."

Then Mattie and Leo kissed.

"We should go out before everyone starts coming in here." Leo suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go." Mattie replied. So they went out.

"Mattie and Sophie will share a room." Laura ordered.

"What about me?" Toby wondered.

"You'll share a room with Leo and Max."

"What?!" Toby and Leo yelled.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as him. He's too mean." Toby answered.

"No, I'll just throw you out the window." Leo warned.

"See."

"You two had better learn to get along." Laura warned. So Leo and Toby went into Leo's room.

"I get the bed since I'm the oldest." Leo said.

"Fine. I'll sleep on the floor. I'm going to go get changed." Toby sighed. Then he took his clothes and went into the bathroom. Leo took his shoes and socks off and then got into bed. When Toby came out of the bathroom, Max came in and threw some clothes at Leo.

"Leo, go get dressed." Max ordered.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired." Leo mumbled.

"Now Leo."

Leo grabbed the clothes and went to bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Toby wondered.

"He's just tired." Max answered.

"I thought he was always grumpy."

"You could say that but he's just tired. He's also a loner so he isn't use to socializing with other humans. Don't worry; he'll change his behavior."

Then Leo came out.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**Fear and Pain pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo threw his dirty clothes at Max and then went back to bed. During the rest of the night, Leo had several nightmares and Toby snored his head off. When one guy was asleep, the other was awake. Both of them rarely slept. Around 7 in the morning, Toby was still awake while, Leo was half asleep. Toby got up and went to take a shower. At breakfast, everyone was sitting in the living room. Leo was still asleep.

"Where's Leo?" Mattie wondered.

"He's still sleeping." Toby answered. Mattie went to Leo's room and kissed his forehead. Leo woke up and looked up at Mattie.

"Hey, Leo, how are you feeling?" Mattie whispered.

"I'm fine just tired. Your brother sucks." Leo mumbled.

"I feel so bad for you."

"Love you too."

"Love you more."

Then Mattie and Leo kissed.

"What if your parents find out about us?" Leo asked.

"We'll think about it when it comes to that." Mattie sighed.

"I'll be out in a minute."

So Mattie left and Leo got dressed. When Leo left his room, he got his breakfast. Joe saw Toby and Leo glare at each other.

"Wow, I guess something bad happened last night if you two are giving each other the death glare." Joe said.

"He snores his head off." Leo yelled.

"I do not and you whimper like a girl." Toby yelled back.

"It's called nightmares."

"You had at least 15 nightmares last night. That has to be a record."

"I'm surprised no one else heard you snoring."

"I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't. Now eat." Laura sternly said. So Leo and Toby ate their breakfast. After breakfast, Mattie went to Leo.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Mattie wondered.

"Not really. Let's just go to my room and talk." Leo sighed.

"Ok."

So they went to Leo's room.

"Were the nightmares about when you were kidnapped?" Mattie questioned.

"Yeah. I thought that I had put it behind me but I guess I haven't. It just hurts so much. I hope that it's not him." Leo cried.

"Hey, it's ok. I'll stay with you and help you. You can tell me anything. I'll be there if you need a human's shoulder to cry on. Ok?"

"Thank you."

"Come here."

So Mattie hugged Leo. They sat down on the bed as Leo cried. Several minutes later, Leo pulled away. Leo and Mattie went out. Joe saw them and went to Leo.

"Do you have feeling for Mattie?" Joe whispered.

"No. Why would you say that?" Leo wondered.

"If you two are seeing each other, I would be ok with it. Mattie needs someone who cares about her and doesn't smoke with her."

"How did you know?"

"You two have been hanging around each other a lot. Don't worry. Laura's ok with it too."

"She is?"

"Yeah."

Leo sighed and smiled at Joe.

"Thanks." Leo thanked.

"Just take care of her." Joe sighed.

"I will. I won't let anyone hurt her."

Then Leo wet to Mattie and kissed her.

"Leo, not here. What about my parents?" Mattie said.

"They know and they're ok with it." Leo whispered.

"Good because I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Leo and Mattie kissed. After they kissed, Leo and Mattie sat down on the couch and talked. Then Emily came in.

"You guys will have to stay here till we know more. We have nothing to go on. We can have the kids do online school till this is over. Which might take a while." Emily explained. Laura and Joe nodded. So for the next few months, Toby, Sophie, and Mattie did online school. Everyone tried to figure out what was happening but came up empty. One day, Leo was on the couch resting when Sophie came to him.

"Leo, can you play with me?" Sophie asked.

"Go play with someone else." Leo mumbled.

"I can't. Mum and dad are busy. Max and Mia are helping Mattie and Toby with school."

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

So Leo got up and played with Sophie. They played for a few hours. Then Laura and Joe came in and saw Leo playing with Sophie.

"I thought you didn't like playing with kids." Laura said.

"It's not that I don't like kids, its just that I haven't been around them enough." Leo answered.

"Do you like kids?"

"I don't know. They're ok."

Then Mattie came in.

"Hey, Leo, do you want to go for a walk?" Mattie wondered.

"Ok but its not wise." Leo replied.

"I can't stay being outside for any longer."

"Fine."

SO Leo grabbed his jacket and went outside with Mattie. They walked for a while.

"So, I hear that you're finished with school. Which college are you going to go to?" Leo sighed.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I just want to be with you. That's all I know." Mattie replied. What Leo and Mattie didn't know was that they were being followed.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Fear and Pain pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

As Mattie and Leo walked, a few guys followed them. Then when Leo and Mattie stopped, a van pulled up and Mattie and Leo were attacked. They tried to fight.

"No, leave her out of this. Don't hurt her. It's me you want, not her. Just leave her alone. Please, I beg you." Leo shouted. Sadly no one listened. Mattie and Leo were injected with a drug and passed out. When they woke, they were in a small and dark room. Leo was in one corner while Mattie was in the other. Above Leo was the man who had hurt him several years ago.

"Nice to see you again after several years." The man said.

"Let us go." Leo ordered.

"No. First I want to make you suffer; and I want Mattie to watch."

Jason nodded to his buddies and they chained Leo and Mattie to the ceiling.

"Leo?" Mattie cried. Leo and Mattie looked at each other.

"Its ok. Everything will be ok. Just breathe. Just look at me and breathe." Leo calmly encouraged. Mattie nodded and did as Leo said. Jason grabbed a hose a turned it on. He pointed at Mattie and the cold water covered Mattie. She shivered but looked at Leo and controlled her breathing. When Mattie was soaked to the skin, Jason did the same to Leo. Leo gasped but remained strong for Mattie. Mattie cried as she watched Leo. When Leo was soaked, Jason stopped.

"Take his shirt and jacket off." Jason ordered. So Jason's buddies did as they were told. When they were done, they went to a corner. Jason grabbed a whip and smiled at Leo and Mattie. "I'm going to make you suffer and wish that I had just killed you."

"No, don't hurt him. Please don't." Mattie cried as Jason whipped Leo. Leo tried all he could to be strong for Mattie.

"Shut up, girl." Jason shouted at Mattie.

"No."

Then Jason whipped Mattie three times. Leo saw it and felt anger rise.

"No! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Leo yelled. Jason turned back to Leo and smiled. Then he went back to whipping Leo. Leo looked at Mattie and saw that she has a long gash on her stomach. It was bleeding a lot. Leo had ignored the intense pain that he felt and focused on Mattie. Then Jason stopped.

"Unchain him." Jason commanded. So Leo was unchained. Leo fell to the ground with a grunt. Mattie gasped in fear. Jason and his friends then began to beat Leo till they were satisfied. When they were done, they unchained Mattie and then left. Mattie kneeled down next to Leo and cried. Leo was barely conscious. Mattie laid her head on his chest and cried.

Meanwhile, the Elsters and Hawkins had just found out that Mattie and Leo had been kidnapped.

"I hope they're ok." Laura sighed.

"They will be. Leo will look after Mattie. She'll be fine. If she dies he will kill himself. He loves her." Mia explained. Then Emily came in.

"We managed to track them down. They're in America." Emily said.

"Where?" Laura asked.

"We don't know where exactly but we will soon. How about we all go to America."

"Ok."

Then someone knocked on the door. Emily answered it and saw a girl with a synth.

"Fred, why are you here?" Mia gasped.

"It's ok. Imogene managed to fix me. Her father is Hobb." Fred explained.

"Come in and tell us everything." Laura ordered. So Imogene and Fred did. They all sat down.

"After what my father did, I knew that I had to do something. I found a way to fix Fred so I did. I knew where you were and came when I heard about Leo." Imogene explained sadly.

"How do you know Leo?" Emily wondered.

"I'm his sister."

Then Toby came in with Karen.

"Karen?" Max questioned.

"I know what you're thinking but it's ok." Karen answered.

"Mum, I'm fine." Imogene sighed.

"Don't 'Mum' me. Leo has already been kidnapped, I don't want that to happen to you. OK?"

"Fine."

"Yep, she's Leo's sister." Joe laughed.

"Do you know where Leo is?" Karen asked.

"Yes, he and Mattie are in America. I told Hotch and his team. They'll call me back when they have something." Emily replied. Imogene pulled out her laptop and started typing.

"No, he isn't. He's here in London." Imogene said.

"What?"

Then Emily sat down next to Imogene and looked at her computer.

"When my dad created us, he put a small chip in us. It's like a GPS but only a Elster can access it. When Hobb kidnapped Leo and our siblings, I managed to access all of theirs. I have them encrypted. I also have mum and myself." Imogene explained.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Fear and Pain pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

"What do you mean about having one for yourself?" Emily asked.

"I'm like Leo. Half-synth. When I was born, Hobb took me. That's why you guys didn't know." Imogene answered.

"Does it show where he is exactly?"

"Sadly no. I was only able to update the chip in me, Mia, Max, Niska, Fred, and mum. I wasn't able to do Leo so it'll only give us which country he's in and it could easily malfunction. So who knows where he is."

"I hope we find both of them." Max sighed.

"How do you know that they are in London?" Karen asked.

"Because the circle is darker around London." Imogene replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Emily said.

* * *

Mattie was almost asleep when she felt Leo put a hand on her head. She moved and sat up. She looked at Leo and saw that his eyes were opened.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Mattie whispered.

"Horrible. What about you?" Leo answered.

"I'm so cold. I feel tired and sick."

"Grab my jacket and come here."

So Mattie did as she was told. She also grabbed the blanket.

"Come here." Leo said. Mattie went to Leo who sat up and leaned against the wall. "Lie down. I want to look at your wounds." So Mattie laid down. Leo rolled Mattie shirt up till it was above the wound. Leo looked at the wound and treated it. He pressed near Mattie's wound causing her to gasp. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It just hurts." Mattie answered.

"I'm not surprised. It's pretty deep and long. Sit up and face the wall."

So Mattie did. Leo looked at the two gashes on Mattie's back. He did what he could for Mattie. When he was done, he pulled Mattie into a hug.

"Please don't do that again. I can't bear to lose you." Leo whispered. Mattie pulled away.

"I can't bear to lose you either." Mattie cried.

"I know. You're so cold and wet. Come here."

So Mattie did. Leo took the blanket and covered them up. Mattie let Leo wrap an arm around her. Mattie put her head on his shoulder. Leo kissed Mattie's forehead.

"What do you think will happen?" Mattie wondered.

"That he will try to break me like he did several years ago. Everything will be ok. I won't let him hurt you." Leo replied.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

"A few times. Why?"

"I was just asking."

"Before falling in love with you, I thought that I would never marry. Then when I fell in love with you, I thought that maybe there was a chance. Now I'm sure about this."

"About us?"

"Yeah. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course I will."

Then Leo kissed Mattie. When they pulled away, Leo groaned.

"Let me look at your back." Mattie ordered. So Leo did. She gasped at the sight of Leo's back.

"How bad is it?" Leo asked.

"Really bad. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. A lot. Are any of the wounds bleeding?"

"Half of them are."

"How bad?"

"Not too bad."

"Ok. Hopefully nothing will happen."

"Let me look at your other wounds."

"Ok."

So Mattie looked at Leo's wounds. When she was done, she shivered.

"Is it just me or did it just get colder in here?" Mattie shivered.

"I don't think so. Why?" Leo replied.

"I'm so cold."

"Put my jacket on and then get over here."

"Ok."

So Mattie put Leo's jacket on and then went to Leo. Leo saw that Mattie was upset.

"What's wrong?" Leo sighed.

"It's nothing." Mattie mumbled trying not to cry.

"It's not nothing. Something's wrong. I've known you for a while now. Please tell me what's going on."

"I'm so scared. I just want to be back home in my bed sleeping."

"Me too."

"If you're scared then why won't you show it?"

"I want to be strong for you. I know how scared you are."

"I don't think I can be strong like you."

"Then let it out."

Mattie began crying and let Leo pull her into a hug. He did what he could to comfort her. He took the blanket and covered them up. Leo hugged Mattie close to warm her up. When Mattie had cried till she cry any more, she leaned into Leo's touch. She wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at Leo.

"You're so pale and cold." Leo whispered.

"You're pale and warm." Mattie answered.

"Go to sleep. You need it."

"I don't want to. I'm too scared."

"Nothing will happen. Now go to sleep."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Fear and Pain pt.21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Thank you Emmee for your 5 awesome reviews.**

Mattie nodded and closed her eyes. Leo pulled the blanket up till it covered Mattie's shoulders. Mattie was almost asleep, when someone came in. It was a girl around Leo's age. She walked in and kneeled down in front of them. She had a bag full of things they needed.

"My name is Lucy. I have some medical supplies. I'm here to help you." Lucy said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"This is only the beginning. It will get much worse. I'll try to help you get out of here but it will be very hard."

"Why?"

"I don't like what they're doing anymore than you do."

" How long have we been here?"

"About 2 days. Let me look at her back."

So Leo did. Mattie woke up when the cold air hit her back.

"What's going on?" Mattie mumbled.

"It's ok. Just stay still so that Lucy can treat your back." Leo whispered.

"Ok."

So Lucy treated Leo and Mattie's wounds. When she was done, she left. Mattie finally fell asleep. Mattie had only been asleep for an hour when Jason and his friends came in. They chained Mattie and Leo to the ceiling. They did what they did the day before; but instead of whipping Leo and Mattie, they electrocuted them. As Jason made his way to Mattie, Leo and Mattie looked at each other.

"Look at me, Mattie. Just look at me and no one else." Leo encouraged. Mattie did. When Jason electrocuted Mattie, Mattie screamed but looked at Leo. Everyday for the next month, Leo and Mattie were tortured. Leo always received the worse of it. When Leo and Mattie weren't being tortured, they spent their time in each other's arms.

* * *

"It's been a month since they've been kidnapped. Why are we still sitting here doing nothing?" Laura cried.

"I know how you feel but I'm trying to find a way to find them through Leo." Imogene replied.

"They could be dead for all we know."

"We must have hope. Hope is the most powerful thing right now. If we have hope then they will live."

Then Emily came in.

"Imogene, have you talked to Garcia about what to do?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah. Why?" Imogene answered.

"We just found out who kidnapped them. Hotch and his team are on their way now."

So a few hours later, Hotch and his team arrived. They all were in the living room of Emily's apartment.

"So our unsub's name is Jason Riordan. He is known for hacking synths and abusing humans and synths. David Elster and Jason had a big disagreement about synths. Jason's wife was dying. Jason wanted David to save her but he didn't." Hotch explained.

"That sounds like motive. He out for revenge." Imogene sighed.

"But why Leo and Mattie? Why not just Leo?"

"So that he has leverage. So that he can break Leo quicker."

"That might be the reason but who knows."

"If he's a psychopath then he like to see suffer. Maybe he took her just to have fun with her."

"That would explain a lot." Spencer said.

"I can work with Imogene on narrowing it down." Garcia suggested.

"Ok. Spencer, I want you to help them." Hotch answered. So they all tried to find Leo and Mattie.

* * *

Leo and Mattie had been kidnapped for two and half months. They were tortured daily. Both were not feeling good. When food and water was given to them, Leo made Mattie eat most of it. Leo was holding Mattie as she vomited.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." Mattie mumbled.

"Are you sure? You've been pretty sick for the past week. It's scaring me."

"Leo, I'm fine. Just get some sleep before you get sick."

"Only if you'll sleep in my arms."

"Fine."

So Leo fell asleep with Mattie in his arms. Mattie knew that something was wrong. She fell asleep fearing what could happen. When Mattie woke, she saw that Leo was very pale and ill. Sweat covered his face. Mattie put a hand on Leo's forehead and gasped. Leo had a high fever. She looked at his wounds but didn't find any infections. She kissed his forehead and gently shook him. Leo moaned and woke up. He looked up at Mattie.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Mattie whispered.

"Not too good." Leo rasped before coughing up a storm.

"You have a fever. Just relax."

Then Lucy came in.

"Please, he's ill." Mattie cried. Lucy checked Leo over.

"I don't know what he has but it's not from his wounds." Lucy sighed.

 **Wow, two chapters in one day. That's good.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Fear and Pain pt. 22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Last chapter and this chapter will have time gaps.**

"Then what's causing it?" Mattie cried. Leo grabbed Mattie's hand and squeezed it gently. He shushed her and try to calm her down.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Leo rasped weakly before going into another coughing fit. When it was over, Leo was weaker.

"Will he be ok?"

"I don't know. He might be ok but only if he gets out of here." Lucy said.

"Then why don't you go get help?"

"I can't. They're too many guards."

* * *

"We did it. We found them." Imogene shouted.

"Give us the address." Emily ordered. So Garcia and Imogene did. Hotch, Emily, JJ, Spencer, Morgan, and Rossi went to the place.

"I hope they find Leo and Mattie." Laura sighed.

* * *

Jason was torturing Leo and Mattie when a man came in.

"They've found us. We need to leave," He said.

"Drug them and take them to the van. We'll be gone by the time they get here." Jason answered. So they drugged Leo and Mattie and took them to a van and drove away. When Hotch and the others got there it was too late. Emily called Garcia and Imogene. Garcia answered the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Have you found them?" Imogene asked.

"We were too late. Can you see where they are now?" Emily sighed.

"If they're on the move then we can't track them down. We have to wait till they've stopped."

"We're on our way back. We'll tell you everything that we've found."

"Ok."

A few hours later, they got back.

"We found Leo's shirt and jacket. There were traces of blood on the floor. It's both Mattie and Leo's blood. There's more blood from Leo than Mattie." Emily explained. Laura put a hand on her mouth and tried not to cry. "There wasn't a lot of blood from Mattie."

"What about Leo?" Max wondered.

"There was a lot of blood but some of it was older than other spots. They're being tortured. We also found vomit. It's from Mattie."

* * *

Several hours had past when Leo and Mattie woke up. Leo wake up first. He saw Mattie lying beside him. She was vomiting weakly. Leo wrapped his arms around her and whispered comforting words to her. When she was done, she leaned against Leo.

"Why am I vomiting so much?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know but I wish I did. Just rest." Leo replied.

"You need to rest too."

"You first."

Then Jason came in with a few of his buddies.

"Take her to one of the rooms." Jason ordered. Two guys grabbed Mattie. Mattie and Leo screamed.

"No. Leave me alone." Mattie screamed. It was too late. When Mattie was out of the room, Jason closed the door. Leo curled up in a ball and cried.

"Get up."

Leo didn't answer. He just stayed there and cried. Jason got angry and kicked Leo in the ribs. Leo didn't respond. Jason sighed and forcefully grabbed Leo and chained him to the ceiling. Then he punched Leo wherever he could. when he saw that Leo was barely conscious, he took a hose and sprayed Leo with it. Leo gasped and opened his eyes.

"Hello, Leo." Jason laughed.

"What do you want with me. You've already broken me." Leo cried.

"I want to make you suffer."

"Why?"

"It's your father's fault that my wife died. He could have saved her but he didn't."

"He's dead. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Someone has to pay."

"Just let us go."

"Never."

Then Jason grabbed a knife. He made several shallow cuts on Leo's torso. Leo screamed each time. Jason smiled and kept cutting Leo. He did it till Leo stopped screamed. He unchained Leo and watched as he fell to the ground. Jason left the room as Leo tried to crawl to the wall. Then he heard Mattie scream and a gun go off.

TBC

 **What do you think happened? Tell me before I post the next chapter.㈴7 ㈸1**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Fear and Pain pt.23**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day.㈳2 Hope you guys aren't mad at me but I have to keep the story alive by adding some twists and turns.㈴7 Sorry, I love the smileys on my mom's phone.**

Leo gasped and sobbed. He knew that Mattie was dead. When Lucy came in to check his wounds, he didn't care. He just laid there in shock. He didn't care when Jason tortured him. He was just full of shock. Almost 3 months had past when Mattie was killed. Leo was being tortured by Jason again. Whenever Jason hurt Leo, Leo didn't respond. Jason sighed and asked a buddy to go get someone.

"There's someone who wants to see you." Jason sighed as he unchained Leo. Then one of the guys threw a girl in. Leo looked at her and gasped.

"Mattie?" Leo gasped.

"Leo?" Mattie answered. Mattie gasped and ran to Leo.

"I thought you were dead. For almost 3 months I died because I thought you were dead."

Jason left the room.

"I thought you were dead too." Mattie cried as she hugged Leo. They managed to move to the wall. Mattie grabbed a blanket and covered them up. "You are so pale, thin, and sick. You look horrible."

"I feel horrible. Right now I just want to curl up you and sleep." Leo replied.

"How long since you've slept?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"It's been nearly 5 months since they've been kidnapped. Have we found anything?" Laura yelled.

"Not yet." Garcia sighed.

"Wait, I've found something. They're in America." Imogene exclaimed.

"Where?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, North Carolina. Guess it's time to take a trip to North Carolina."

"Then let's go." Joe said. So they all went to North Carolina. When they got there, Hotch and Emily managed to rent a few apartments. That night, Imogene was on the couch working. Laura saw her and sat down next to her.

"You should go to bed." Laura suggested.

"I can't. Not while we're so close." Imogene replied.

"Just because you're part synth goes to mean that you don't need sleep. What do you tell Hobb when you're gone?"

"All sorts of things. That I'm going over to a friend's house or I'm going on a trip with a friend. Things like that."

"And he always believes you."

"Yeah. He does. He says that I get in the way."

"Has anyone other than Karen ever shown you love?"

"Not really."

"Is that why you want to meet Leo?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not that he'll believe me but I'm going to try."

"Imogene, he's going to love you. When he loves someone, he shows it. That is after a while."

"Thanks."

Then Laura got up and went to bed.

* * *

"Leo, have you ever thought about having kids?" Mattie wondered as she leaned against Leo with her head on his shoulder.

"Not really." Leo answered sleepily.

"Do you want kids?"

"I don't know. I haven't really been around kids a lot so I don't know what they're like. Why do you want to know?"

Mattie looked up at Leo and pulled away from him. Tears formed in her eyes. She took Leo's hand and put it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Mattie cried. Leo felt something kick his hand tears formed in his eyes and he smiled. Then he pulled Mattie into a hug.

"It's ok." Leo whispered.

"Leo, I want this baby."

"I know. I want it too. Do you know how long?"

"Not really. I hope we get out of here and get married before the baby is born."

"Me too."

"I'm so scared about the baby. I don't want to lose it."

"Hey, as long as it's kicking, everything will be fine."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could as the same thing."

Then they kissed. For the next month, Leo did what he could for Mattie and the baby.

* * *

"I did it. I found out where they are." Imogene said.

"Where are they?" Emily questioned.

"They're near the mountains."

"Then let's go."

So they all got in the vans and went to the mountains. Imogene gave them the address. When they got there, they all got out of the vans.

TBC

 **Do you think it's another dead end or not? Tell me what you think.㈴3**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Fear and Pain pt.24**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day. This chapter will have what you all have been waiting for.**

"You guys need to stay here. Emily, Niska, Rossi, Spencer, Morgan, and I will find them. Garcia, stay with them." Hotch ordered.

"Please, let me come with you. Leo is my brother and he's hurt. I can help him. I was taught about first aid by a doctor, I can help." Imogene explained.

"No, it could be dangerous."

"Fine. I'm coming anyways."

Then she grabbed her knife and went in.

"Where did she get that?" Morgan asked.

"Don't ask me. She does have a point though." Hotch sighed. Then they went in. They heard screaming and found Imogene at the door of one of the rooms. They went to her.

"Leo and Mattie are in there but there a 3 guys with them." Imogene whispered.

"Ok. Let's go." Morgan answered. Morgan kicked down the door and they went in. They shot the three guys and then went to Leo and Mattie.

"Be careful with her; she's pregnant." Leo warned as Hotch and Morgan helped her. When both Mattie and Leo were unchained, Leo hugged Mattie. Mattie cried and hugged Leo.

"We should go." Imogene sighed.

"No. Now you should die." Lucy said. They looked at the door and saw Lucy with 7 guys. All the guys had knives.

"Why, Lucy? Why are you doing this?" Mattie asked.

"You kill my father. Jason was my father. Leo's father killed my mother. Now I'm going to kill him."

Lucy went to Leo. She about to stab Leo but Mattie pushed her. Hotch and his team managed to stopped the others. Leo grabbed a gun and pointed it at Lucy. Just as Lucy was about to stab Mattie, Niska killed her. Leo looked at Niska and nodded. Then he went to Mattie. Mattie had a big gash on her forehead. Leo went to her and held her.

"Baby, what happened? Did she cut you?" Leo whispered.

"No. I hit my head on a rock when I pushed her." Mattie replied.

"Leo, if I'm dying, I want to be like you. I want you to do it."

"Ok. I will but you'll be fine."

Then Mattie smiled and laughed.

"The baby's ok. It's kicking." Mattie cried. Leo put his hand where the baby was and smiled.

"Good. It means everything is ok." Leo answered.

Then Mattie passed out. Imogene came over and checked Mattie over.

"We need to get her to the apartment. She's going into a coma." Imogene explained.

"Who are you?" Leo questioned.

"I'll tell you in the van."

"Then let's go."

Leo got up and carried Mattie to the van. When they got outside, Laura and Joe gasped. Joe went to Leo and grabbed Mattie.

"I tried to protect her." Leo cried.

"It's ok. We know. She's alive. That's the good thing." Laura answered. Joe nodded. Leo went to Mattie and kissed her forehead. They all got in the vans and went back to the apartment. Imogene explained to Leo who she was.

"I want to be with you." Imogene said.

"I won't be able to give you a good life." Leo replied.

"I can take care of myself."

"You'll be safer with Hobb."

"You mean I'll be safer with a man who will rape me and abuse me?"

"No you won't. You're staying."

Imogene smiled and hugged Leo. Leo hugged back. When they got to the apartment, Leo carried Mattie to one of the rooms. He put Mattie on the bed and then put his hand on her stomach. He smiled when he felt the baby kick. Then Mia put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Leo, Niska, Imogene, and I are going to do what we can for Mattie and the baby but you need to leave." Mia said. Leo nodded and left. When he walked out, he collapse. Joe and Max ran to him and helped him sit down on the couch.

"Leo, you need to tell us everything." Laura said. Leo nodded. He told them everything. When he was done, he was in tears.

"Great. So when will you two get married?" Joe wondered.

"You're ok with it?" Leo asked.

"Sure. You managed to keep Mattie and the baby alive. You love them and Mattie loves you."

"Thank you. I don't when we're going to get married but hopefully it will be soon."

Then Imogene came out.

"We had to put synth technology in her. If we didn't she would have died and the baby would die. Mia and Niska kicked me out so that they could treat her wounds. She'll be fine." Imogene explained before sitting down on the couch next to Leo. "Leo, I need to inject something into you."

TBC

 **㈷8 Wow, 3 chapters in one day. I think I need a nap.㈐4 *falls asleep and then wakes up* wait what? Sorry, I'm really crazy. ㈴3**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Fear and Pain pt.25**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you guys are having a good day.**

"What are you going to inject into me?" Leo asked.

"It's a very small chip. It's a tracking device." Imogene said.

"No, you may not."

"You already have one in you."

"Wait what?"

"It's true. Dad put one in both of us. I put one in Mattie. Dad put one in all six synths."

"Then why are you injecting another one in me."

"Because the other ones are very old. Don't worry. Only an Elster can access it."

"Fine."

So Imogene injected the chip into Leo.

"While we were trying to find you and Mattie, I made your siblings unhackable." Imogene said. Then Max came over.

"Show me." Leo answered. So Imogene showed Leo using Max. "That's amazing. How did you do this?"

So Imogene explained to Leo how she fix Max and the other synths. Then several minutes later, Leo groaned. Max put a hand on Leo's forehead.

"How long have you been ill?" Max asked.

"A few months." Leo mumbled.

"You need to go to bed."

"No, I want to be with Mattie."

"You can see her once we've treated your wounds. Ok?" Imogene suggested.

"Fine."

So Max and Imogene went into another room. Max grabbed some clothes for Leo. Imogene managed to get Leo to lie down and relax. Max also got what they needed to treat Leo. When he went back into the room, Leo was on the bed panting.

"The fever is getting worse. He made me promise to tell him when Mattie's ok so that he can see her. I can give him something for the pain but it'll knock him out." Imogene whispered.

"Let's treat his wounds." Max sighed. They went over to Leo and treated his wounds. Leo hissed painfully several times. When it came to the cuts, Imogene held Leo's hand.

"Leo, this is going to hurt. I need you to stay still. Your cuts are slightly infected. Just squeeze my hand. I can take the pain."

"OK." Leo panted. "It really hurts."

"I know. You'll be fine. Tell me about dad."

"There's not much to say. He was a workaholic. He spent most of his time working. He never really played with me or spent time with me. Sometimes I questioned whether or not he loved me."

As Leo talked, Max treated his cuts. When Max was done, he put his hand on Leo's forehead.

"How do you feel, Leo?" Max wondered.

"Not too good. I feel really weak." Leo rasped.

"You have a high fever. You need to stay in bed and get some sleep."

"Not till I see Mattie. Then maybe I'll sleep."

"Fine. Get changed."

SO Imogene and Max left while Leo got dressed. When Leo was dressed, he went out. A few hours later, Mia and Niska came out.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

"She's fine. Just weak. She's awake." Mia answered. Leo went to see Mattie but Mia stopped him.

"She needs rest."

"I need to see her."

"Both of you need to sleep."

"I'm not going to rest till I see her."

Then he went in. He saw Mattie in bed. She was covered with a couple blankets. She was awake with her hand on her stomach. She was crying. Leo went to her side and sat on the bed. He put his hand on Mattie's stomach and felt the baby kick.

"It's ok. Our baby's ok. I can't believe it." Mattie cried.

"You'll be such a good mum. You are so strong. I love you for it." Leo whispered.

"You'll be a good dad. You're very protective of the people you care about. can you hold me?"

"Ok."

So Leo climbed into bed with Mattie and wrapped his arms around her. Mattie put her head on Leo's shoulder. Mattie felt heat radiate from Leo.

"Leo, you have a fever." Mattie gasped.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to leave you." Leo rasped.

"I know and I don't want you to."

Then Laura and Joe came in. Laura went to Mattie and gave her a hug. Mattie shivered when Laura pulled away. Leo pulled Mattie close to him and covered her up.

"Why is it so cold in her?" Mattie shivered.

"I know how you feel. The same thing happened when I wake up after what my dad did to me. It's normal. Soon your body will start to adjust to it." Leo explained.

"Can I have another blanket?"

Joe got a blanket and covered Mattie. Mattie shivered and curled up against Leo. Leo hugged Mattie tighter.

"How do you feel?" Laura wondered.

"Horrible." Mattie mumbled.

"Me too but I feel better with you by my side." Leo sighed. Then Mattie punched Leo in the ribs. "Ow. Hey, I'm still recovering from some broken ribs."

"I still love you."

"Me too and the baby is kicking again."

"Wait, you can feel it?"

"Yes. That baby kicks hard and you're leaning against me."

"All I know is that the baby didn't get the kicking thing from Mattie." Laura said.

"No, but the baby did get it from Leo." Karen answered.

TBC

Hope you guys like this chapter. ㈴3


	26. Chapter 26

_**Fear and Pain pt.26  
**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What do you want?" Leo sighed.

"To see if you're ok." Karen replied.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Then you need to get some rest in your bed."

"Not till Mattie's up and about."

So Karen sighed and left. For several minutes, Laura, Joe, Mattie and Leo talked. Then Imogene came in.

"What are you doing in here?" Leo asked.

"I wanted to see you. Can't I see my brother?" Imogene answered.

"Get over here."

Imogene went to Leo and sat down on the bed and gave Leo a hug.

"Eventually I'm going to get use to this." Leo teased. Imogene punched Leo in the shoulder. "Hey, watch it."

"Whatever." Imogene sighed.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Are you going to cause trouble?"

"Yep, because that's what siblings do."

"I'm going to get you for being trouble when I'm better."

"Yeah, Mia needs to check you for broken bones."

"Maybe later."

"Not later. Now."

"Later."

Leo looked down at Mattie who was very tired and weak.

"Leo, I feel so weak." Mattie whimpered.

"I know. Its just the synthetic technology in you. It'll pass. Just get some sleep." Leo answered. Mattie nodded and went to sleep.

"Is it true? That she's weak and tired because of the synth technology in her?" Joe wondered.

"Mostly. Part of it is because of the baby. I hope she gets better soon."

"We do too."

Then Laura and Joe left.

"When can we go home?" Max wondered.

"You guys will come back with us and stay for a few weeks. Then you guys will be able to go home." Hotch explained.

"Ok."

Several minutes later, Mia went in and saw that Leo had fallen asleep. Imogene was almost asleep. Mia went to them and put a hand on Imogene's shoulder. Imogene moaned and woke up.

"What?" Imogene mumbled.

"I need to check Leo for broken bones." Mia answered.

"Ok."

"Go get ready for bed."

"Ok."

So Imogene left. Mia gently shook Leo. Leo moaned and woke up.

"What, Mia?" Leo asked.

"You know Imogene is a lot like you. She did the same thing." Mia replied.

"Haha, very funny."

"I need to check you over for broken bones."

"Can't you do that later?"

"No. Now lie down and gently move Mattie."

"Fine."

So Leo did as he was told. Mia checked Leo for broken bones. When she pressed Leo's ribs, Leo groaned painfully and closed his eyes to control the pain.

"Did that hurt?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah. A little bit." Leo panted. So Mia continued checking Leo for broken bones. When she was done, she bandaged Leo's ribs. When she was done, she kissed Leo's forehead.

"Get some sleep." Mia whispered.

"Ok."

So Leo got into better position. He groaned as Mattie's elbow hit him in the ribs. Mia saw it and grabbed a small pillow and put it between Mattie and Leo.

"Thanks." Leo sighed.

"Your welcome." Mia answered. Then Leo got into a better position. Mia was about to leave but saw Imogene. "Imogene, you need to go to bed."

"No, I want to see Leo." Imogene replied.

"Only for a few minutes."

"Ok."

So Imogene went in. She had a blanket with her.

"Can I sit with you?" Imogene asked.

"Yeah, sure." Leo replied. So Imogene smiled and sat down on the bed next to Leo. She covered herself up with the blanket and put her head on Leo's shoulder. "Are you cold?"

"Not really. Just tired."

"Go to sleep then."

"Ok."

Then Imogene curled up tighter next to Leo.

"Are you trying to squeeze me?" Leo wondered.

"No. It's just you're so warm." Imogene mumbled.

"And you said that you weren't cold. Trouble."

Imogene and Leo smiled.

"When we get home, we'll try to find a temporary home for us." Leo sighed.

"Ok." Imogene asked.

"What would Hobb do to you?"

"All sorts of things."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Not really."

"You can tell me anything whenever you want or Mattie. We'll be here for you. I don't want you to hold it in. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now go to sleep."

Imogene nodded. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. When she fell asleep, Mia came in.

"I'll have Fed take her to bed." Mia said.

"No, just get her another blanket or two." Leo answered.

"Ok."

So Mia got a couple blankets. She covered Imogene up with Leo's help.

"Get some sleep. It'll help your fever." Mia suggested.

"I will." Leo replied. So Leo went to sleep. Mia left the room.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_**Fear and Pain pt.27**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next morning, Leo and Mattie woke up first. Mattie smiled when she saw Imogene.

"How long has she been asleep?" Mattie whispered.

"Almost all night. She's tired." Leo answered.

"She looks it."

"I'm going to go take a shower. If she wakes up, can you talk to her about Hobb?"

"Sure."

So Leo gently moved. As he moved, Imogene moaned.

"Sorry, sweetie. Just go back to sleep." Leo whispered. Imogene nodded and went back to sleep. Leo got out of bed and took a shower. Mattie watched Imogene as she slept. Several minutes later, Laura came in.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Laura asked.

"Better. I'm just waiting for Leo to finish taking his shower so that I can take mine." Mattie replied.

"I got you something nicer and more comfortable for you. Do you need any help?"

"Not really."

Then Imogene yawned. Laura and Mattie smiled.

"She looks like Leo when she sleeps." Mattie happily said.

"Yeah. She really wanted to meet Leo and you. Now she has and is happy. I guess she got so excited that she couldn't sleep." Laura answered.

"Yeah maybe and she got cold." Leo sighed.

"I didn't know you were done." Mattie answered.

"Yeah, I am. You can take your shower now."

"Ok."

So Mattie carefully and slowly got out of bed with Leo's help. Mattie went to take a shower. Leo sighed and lied back down on the bed. He saw that Imogene was still asleep and smiled. He put his hand on her forehead. Imogene moaned and woke up.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You can go back to sleep if you want." Leo whispered.

"No, I'm fine. I don't think I can go back to sleep. Can you hold me?" Imogene mumbled.

"Sure."

So Leo moved over and hugged Imogene close. Imogene curled up against Leo. Leo covered them up with the blankets. Leo realized that Imogene had a fever.

"Oh, not you too." Leo sighed.

"What is it?" Laura wondered.

"She has a fever. No wonder why she's been coming in here and won't leave. It also explains why she's so tired."

"I'll get Mia."

So Laura went to get Mia. Leo looked at Imogene and saw that she was pale.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked.

"Tired and cold." Imogene croaked.

"You should go to your bed."

"No, its too cold."

"Fine."

"Can I have some water?"

"When Mia comes in you'll have to ask her."

"Ok."

Then Mia came in with Laura. Mia went to Imogene and checked her over. When Mia was done, she recovered Imogene with the blankets. Leo went to Mia who walked away from Imogene.

"Its the synth technology inside her. She has an illness that her body can't fight." Mia whispered.

"What are you saying? That she's dying?" Leo asked.

"Yes. The synth technology in her is trying to stop it but can't. She could die."

"No, she can't. I won't let that happen. She's only 14. She can't suffer what I suffered."

Mia sighed and put a hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo turned and looked at Imogene who was trying to sleep.

"Mia, can I have some water?" Imogene whimpered.

"Of course. I'll go it now." Mia answered. So Mia left the room. Leo went to Imogene's side and hugged her close.

"You'll be ok. Everything will be fine." Leo said.

"Ok." Imogene rasped. A couple minutes later, Mia came in with a cup of water for Imogene. She gave the cup to Imogene who drank what she could. When Imogene was done, she gave the cup to Leo. Mia left the room so that Leo and Imogene could talk. A few minutes later, Mattie came out.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok."

So Leo went to Mattie.

"She's dying. Mia doesn't know what it is." Leo explained quietly.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, Leo. Does Imogene know?" Mattie replied.

"No. I can't bare to tell her. I know I should tell her but its so hard."

"It's ok. We'll tell her together. She's strong. She can make it. I know she like you in a lot of ways and that includes being stubborn and strong for others."

"I know. It's just I'm so afraid."

Leo's voice cracked as he said that. Tears fell down his cheeks. Mattie hugged him. They both smiled slightly when the baby kicked. Then they went to Imogene.

"Imogene, we need to tell you something." Leo said.

"What?" Imogene wondered.

TBC

 **What do you think Mattie and Leo will tell Imogene?**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Fear and Pain pt.28**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day. Hope you like this chapter.**

"You're very ill. You could die from it. I'm sorry." Leo cried. Then he began crying even more. "I'm sorry. I can't lose you. I love you so much. In the short time that I've known you, I feel that I'm not alone anymore. You have to fight this."

Imogene let the tears in her eyes fall. She grabbed Leo and hugged him. He hugged her back. They cried together. Mattie put her hand on Leo's shoulder and gently squeezed. For the rest of the day, all three talked about what they would do when they got home.

"I just hope it will be safe for us. Hobb is still after us. I don't want anything to happen. I can't lose you guys." Leo said. Imogene and Mattie smiled.

"I told Hobb that I would be gone for a couple of months. That time is halfway up. I just hope that he hasn't gotten suspicious yet." Imogene sighed.

"Me too."

That evening, Mia and Max came in with food for Mattie, Leo, and Imogene. Max and Mia gave the 3 their food. Then they sat down.

"Thank you." Imogene thanked as Mia gave her a bowl of hot soup.

"Your welcome. You should eat what you can. You'll need all the nutrients you can get." Mia answered.

"Ok."

So Imogene carefully ate.

"We can wait to leave till Imogene is better." Max said.

"No, I'll be fine. I can handle it." Imogene replied.

"Ok. I'll go tell them."

SO Max went to tell the others.

"Im, are you sure you'll be ok? We can wait till you're better." Leo asked.

"Better to do it soon than later. It's better to do it before I get worse." Imogene answered.

"Ok. You're right. I think it'll be better for all of us."

"I really want this baby out." Mattie groaned.

"Why?"

"I'm being kicked to the point that I can't eat anything."

"I'm sorry. I hope it calms down for a while."

A few minutes later, Mattie was able to eat. Mattie ate what she could. Leo ate his soup and watched both girls eat. Half an hour later, Imogene finished eating. She gave her bowl to Mia.

"I'll get you some more water." Mia suggested.

"Ok." Imogene yawned. Leo had finished too and gave Mia his bowl. He put his warm hand on Imogene's thigh.

"Get some sleep. You need it." Leo said. Imogene nodded and went to sleep. Leo smiled and covered Imogene up. Then he laid down next to her and got some rest. When Mattie finished her supper, she laid down and let Leo wrap his arms around her.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mattie wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Ok. It's just your fever is worse. I think you might have what Imogene has. I hope not but you are reacting the same way she is."

"I honestly don't know. I'll ask Mia to check me over tomorrow."

"You'd better."

Leo and Mattie kissed and went to sleep. That morning, Leo woke because he felt someone hit him. He looked around and saw that Imogene was having a nightmare. He sat up quickly causing Mattie to wake up. Leo put one hand on Imogene's forehead and the other hand on Imogene's shoulder.

"It's ok, sweetie. Everything's ok. You're safe." Leo whispered. Imogene calmed down and woke up. She saw Leo and started crying. Leo pulled Imogene into a hug and rubbed her back. He shushed her and spoke words of comfort. Eventually Imogene fell back to sleep. Mattie smiled when she saw that Imogene was asleep.

"You know she fell asleep." Mattie said happily.

"I know."

Leo gently laid Imogene up and covered her up. The he hugged Mattie.

"I wish I had known about her when she was a baby. She have suffered the way she did. She had no one to love her." Leo sighed.

"Well now you know and you can love and help her. Both of you need it." Mattie whispered.

"I know."

"Let's get some rest."

So they laid down and went to sleep. A few hours later, Leo woke up feeling sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and vomited. Mattie woke up and saw that Leo wasn't beside her. That's when she heard the retching. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She kneeled down next to Leo and put her hands on his shoulders. Leo calmed down and looked at Mattie.

"I feel so sick." Leo groaned. Mattie put her hand on Leo's forehead.

"You have a high fever. Come on, let's get you to bed." Mattie suggested.

"Ok."

So Mattie and Leo got up and went back to bed. Leo laid down and allowed Mattie to cover him up. Then he watched as Mattie left to get Mia. He felt horrible and groaned. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Then Mia and Mattie came in. He felt Mia put her hand on his forehead.

"Leo, can you tell me how you feel?" Mia wondered.

"Horrible. I feel cold and really uncomfortable. I feel sweaty. I feel like I'm going to vomit any second. I'm so weak and tired. It's hard to breathe." Leo panted.

"He has what Imogene has. He has an more advance illness. Get some sleep, Leo."

Mattie tried not to cry. Leo nodded and tried to sleep. Mattie went to Leo and kissed him. Leo weakly kissed back.

"Mattie, stay with me. Please." Leo rasped as his energy faded.

"I will. Everything will be ok." Mattie replied. She grabbed Leo's hand. Leo weakly squeezed.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen to Imogene and Leo?㈴3**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Fear and Pain pt.29**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie felt tears fall down her face. Leo tried to wipe the tears away but couldn't. He rapidly lost strength.

"Don't cry, Mattie. Be fine." Leo slurred.

"I know you will but you're so weak. It hurts seeing you like this." Mattie cried.

"I know."

Then Leo groaned painfully. Mattie squeezed Leo's hand and shushed him.

"It's ok." Mattie whispered.

"I'm going to get him some water and something to calm his fever." Mia answered. Mia left the room. Mattie kissed Leo's lips. When she pulled away she put her left hand on Leo's forehead. She rubbed his forehead gently. She gently rubbed Leo's hand. Leo looked at her and tried to smile.

"The baby's kicking again." Mattie said.

"I feel?" Leo wondered.

"Sure."

Mattie put Leo's hand on her stomach. Leo cried happily when he felt the baby kick.

"You can't die. You have a family to look after." Mattie said.

"I know. I don't want to die either." Leo whispered weakly. Mia came in with a cup of water and something to help Leo's fever to calm down.

"You need to take this. It'll help your fever." Mia ordered. Leo nodded. Mattie helped Leo take his pills. Then she made sure that he got enough water. When Leo had finished the cup of water, he went to sleep. "The medicine made him drowsy. He must have been tired."

"He has to be ok. We need him." Mattie answered.

"I know."

Then Imogene woke up.

"What's wrong with Leo?" Imogene asked.

"He's got what you have but his is much worse. I just hope he doesn't slip into a coma." Mia replied.

"He won't. He's strong."

"What do Imogene and Leo have in common that could cause this?"

"I don't know. Maybe when Leo wakes, we can find out." Mattie sighed. A few hours later, Leo woke up. Mattie kissed Leo's lips and smiled when Leo kissed back. "How do you feel?"

"A bit better." Leo replied as he slowly sat up. Mattie helped him.

"We're trying to figure out why you and Imogene are sick. We know part of it for you is from being tortured for 6 months."

"Guys, I think I know. I think it might be the tracking chip that I injected into us." Imogene said.

"Did you put an old and a new one in Mattie?" Leo wondered.

"No just the new."

"You have an extra new one and old one?"

"Yes. I'll go get them and the computer."

"Ok."

So Imogene got what they needed. When Imogene went back in, she sat down on the bed. She did what she needed to do.

"Let's see what happens when the two come in contact with each other." Leo said.

"Ok." Imogene answered. When the two tracking devices came into contact, the computer screen showed what was going on between the two. The two devices started causing chaos on the computer screen. "Ok, this is showing what the two devices are doing. I programed this to show us what would happen when in a human body. It's also telling me what would happen in the human body."

"Ok."

"The two are fighting against each other. It's like a battle." Mattie said.

"Thing is, I did this test a few months ago and this didn't happen. It was working the way it should work. I wonder why its doing this." Imogene sighed.

"We'll figure it out." Leo answered.

"Then we should get to work."

So for the next few hours, they tried to figure out why it was causing the reaction that it was causing.

"Could it be that you did something different?" Mattie wondered.

"Nope, if I did, we would know. I think someone hacked the new chip and made it seem like I was causing this." Imogene replied.

"Well they failed. I agree. I think someone did hack but they would have to be an Elster to do it." Leo answered.

"Or an Elster hacked into it and let someone have access to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Mum might have something to do with it. She been watching me closely. She might have figured out how to do it."

"What?"

"She did try to destroy the program." Mattie reminded.

"Leo, I know you love her and I do too but I have known her longer. She can be very mysterious. Who knows who's side she's on. We need to be careful. I just finished checking the chip over, the old one has nothing to do with it. So Mattie has a corrupt chip in her too." Imogene explained.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Who do you think hacked the chips and why would they do it?**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Fear and Pain pt.30**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Then why isn't she ill?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Imogene sighed. "But I think we should find out."

"Ok."

So Imogene and Leo went to work while Mattie got some rest. She slept on the bed next to Leo. She had her head on Leo's shoulder. Leo had his right arm wrapped around her. They had been working for half the day.

"Can you show what happens when the old chip and the new chip come in contact?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Imogene answered. Imogene accidently hit the wrong file. "Sorry, I hit the wrong button." Imogene was about to fix it but Leo saw something.

"Wait, what's that?"

"It's Mattie's human body. Why?"

"I think we've found out why she isn't ill. It's because of the baby."

"I think I can remove the chips."

"Can you go get Hotch and his team?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You'll see."

So Imogene did.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"I think we've found something. The chips have been hacked. We might know who but we need proof." Leo answered.

"I can remove the chips till I can fix them but it will take a while." Imogene said.

"Then do it. Who do you think it is?" Hotch replied.

"Karen."

"Ok. We'll get to work. Reid, help Imogene remove the chips."

Reid nodded. The team left the room and got to work. Imogene removed the chips and got rid of them. An hour later, everyone but Karen was in the room.

"I look and tried to find everything I could on Karen and Hobb. They have been in contact." Prentiss said.

"Is it enough to put them in jail?" Imogene wondered.

"Not really. We need prove that Hobb has hurt people."

"Me. He assaulted me several times."

"Has he ever beat you up?"

"Yes."

"Can you show us?"

Imogene hesitated and then rolled up her sleeves. There were tons of cuts on her arms.

"Imogene, have you been self-harming?" Leo asked. Imogene nodded. Leo pulled Imogene into a hug and looked at the others.

"No one will believe her. They'll think she's an attention-seeker." Laura sighed.

"Imogene, can you show us the bruises?"

Imogene nodded and pointed to a big round scar.

"He grabbed me forcefully." Imogene tearfully cried.

"We can't use it though. Everyone will think that she was asking for it." Hotch sighed.

"Oh, so she asked to be treated like crap? This is stupid. I wish people would learn to be smart and not look at everything as though its black and white." Leo yelled.

"Leo, calm down. It's ok. We'll get him." Imogene calmly said.

"Are you not angry?"

"Oh, I am. I'm so angry. I want to kill him for what he's done to me and to you guys but what will that solve?"

"You're right."

"I put a chip in Hobb."

"Wait, when were you going to tell me?"

"I forgot."

"Oh, now you remember."

Then Leo poked Imogene in the ribs. Imogene laughed.

"Only I can access it though. I can see where he's at." Imogene finished.

"Ok, do it. Garcia, I want you to help, Mattie, Leo and Imogene create new chips." Hotch explained. "We'll leave tomorrow. We'll go to D.C. for a few weeks and then get you home." Then they all left the room.

* * *

Karen called Hobb. She didn't know that Garcia had put a wire in her phone.

"Hobb, it's me. We're going to D.C tomorrow. I'll try to get Leo, Imogene and the others alone so that we can stopped David's work." Karen said.

"Good. I'll be on the first plane to D.C. tonight. I want you to keep your ears open. They might know. Keep up the good work." Hobb explained.

"You were right about Imogene. She is with them. Nothing would keep her away from Leo. She's so worried about him that she can't think straight."

"I know how stupid she can be. She might be better than me when it comes to synth technology put she stupid about everything else. She's pathetic. Sometimes I wish I had killed her when I had the chance. I always knew that she was lying. She'll never she the truth. Leo won't love her. Soon he'll hate her like everyone else."

"And when that happens, she'll be powerless."

Karen and Hobb laughed.

"Leo, will be too busy worrying about Mattie and Imogene that he won't know what's hit him." Karen laughed quietly.

"Leo was always a bit foolish. He cared about those synths as though they were humans." Hobb sighed.

"Soon all of them will see how stupid and foolish they are."

Then they hung up.

* * *

Garcia heard her laptop beep and opened it. She put her hearbuds in and listened to what Karen and Hobb talked about. When she was done, she gasped.

"What is it?" Leo wondered.

"It's nothing. It can wait till we get to D.C." Garcia answered.

"Good because we're almost finished."

Mattie, Imogene, Leo, and Garcia finished the chips. they injected them into the synths, Imogene, Leo, and Mattie. The next morning, everyone got ready to leave. Leo and Mattie were still weak. Imogene was still a bit tired. After they ate breakfast, Leo saw that Imogene was lonely and had a sad look on her face. He went to her.

"Hey, don't go all sad on me. I don't like it. Come on, tell what's wrong?" Leo teased.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Imogene sighed.

"I know how you feel. I guess it's Karen."

"You stopped calling her mum."

"After everything that she's done, I can't think our her as my mum. It hurts too much."

"I know. We should go."

"Yeah. Imogene, I want you to tell me if something's wrong. I don't want you to self-harm. I can't get it out of my head. It scared me."

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me what you think. ㈴3**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Fear and Pain pt.31**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day. As Easter comes closer, it will take longer for me to complete 3 stories. So please be patient. I have a lot of sewing and stitching to do and I have four siblings and one cousin to do them for.**

"Ok." Imogene sighed.

"Good. Now give me a hug." Leo answered. Imogene went to Leo and they hugged. Then they all left. In the van, Leo and Mattie talked about the baby.

"What should we name the baby?" Mattie asked.

"If it's a girl, we should name it Sabrina Joy. If it's a boy- we should name it Jacob Seth."

"I like that. You'll be a great dad."

"You'll be a great mum."

Then Mattie and Leo kissed. They smiled and talked till they got to D.C.. When they got to D.C., they went to an apartment. When they went in, they all turned to Hotch who closed the door. Karen managed to get away without anyone knowing.

* * *

Karen called Hobb.

"Hobb, we're here. Nobody has gotten suspicious. Not even the profilers. Did you know that Imogene self- harmed." Karen said.

"Yes, I did. The foolish girl was so sorry for herself that she decided to prove that she was and is stupid. How did Leo react when he found out?" Hobb replied.

"He was upset. He was angry at you. He still cares about Imogene but I think deep down, he wants to get rid of her. Soon she will understand true pain and suffering. The she will watch as Leo dies a slow and painful death. Then Leo will confess to everything. Maybe we won't have to kill the fool. Maybe she'll get so upset that she'll do it herself."

Hobb laughed, "just what I was thinking. Let's hope that she does. That stupid girl and her jerk brother will never see this coming. You know what to do with the weapon, right?"

"Of course. It won't be too hard trying to find a way to do it. They'll be so focus on each other that they won't see it coming."

"Good."

Then Karen and Hobb hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was in Leo and Mattie's room.

"This is where you guys will be staying. Garcia, do you have anything?" Hotch said.

"Yes sir. I have two phone calls." Garcia answered.

"Ok. Let's listen to them."

So they listened to the two calls. When they did, Leo was angry. He looked at Imogene and saw that she wasn't there.

"I'll be right back." Leo sighed.

"Ok." Hotch replied. Leo went to Imogene's room. He opened the door quietly and saw her on the bed self-harming herself. Leo ran to her.

"Imy, stop."

Leo took the knife from her and threw it onto the floor. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't do that again. Please don't. I can't lose you." Leo cried as he squeezed her. Leo and Imogene sat on the bed and cried. Imogene hugged Leo back. Leo kissed Imogene's forehead.

"I'm sorry." Imogene mumbled.

"What for?"

"For breaking my promise. I promised that I wouldn't self-harm but I did."

"It's ok. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that."

"But this is my fault. We're here living in fear because I was stupid."

"No, don't say that. We're not living in fear because of you but because of Karen. I can't believe that she could do this but at the same time, it seems to make sense. If I were to confess the truth, do know what it would be?"

"No."

"That I love you and Mattie so much and I hope the baby is a girl. I care about you guys and Mia, Max, Niska, and Fred. If I die, I will die happy."

"I don't want you to die."

"Then have faith."

"Ok."

So Leo and Imogene sat there and thought.

"Leo, do you think I'm foolish or stupid?" Imogene wondered.

"No, never. Please, don't ever think that. I'll always have your back. You are smart, funny, cheerful, and kind. Your love and compassion are your greatest strengths. The pain you feel inside, is something I can relate to. You can understand me better than anyone. I know you're hurting inside and all you want is someone to help you and love you. You want someone who can understand you." Leo explained. Imogene nodded.

"Then I guess that makes me blind."

"We're both blind. Come on, I need to clean your wounds and then go to bed."

"Ok."

So Leo did. He gently treated the cuts on Imogene's wrist. When he had finished, he left the bathroom so that Imogene could get dressed. When Imogene got ready for bed, she left the bathroom and went to bed. Leo covered her up and smiled at her.

"I wish I could've had the chance to watch you grow up." Leo sighed.

"I wish I could've gotten the chance to get to know you and play with you." Imogene replied.

"Go to sleep."

Imogene nodded and then poked Leo in the ribs.

"Ow, hey." Leo said as he poked Imogene back. "Go to sleep." So Imogene did. Leo left the room. He went to Mattie and kissed her.

"Hey, why do you have blood on your shirt?" Mattie wondered.

"It's Imogene. She got really upset and cut herself. I stopped her and we talked about it. She's sleeping now."

"Good. I feel bad for her."

"Yeah, me too. So when do you want to get married?"

"How about the day after we get home?"

"Ok."

Rossi had heard and started making a few calls.

TBC

 **What do you think Rossi will do? (Hint: watch Hit and Run.)㈴3**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Fear and Pain pt.32**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day. This part will most likely be one of the happier parts.**

When the BAU team left, Rossi gathered them.

"Hey, are you guys free on Saturday?" Rossi asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yes, why?" Hotch answered.

"Well, don't tell Mattie and Leo this but I want to do what I did with Will and JJ."

"I think that's great. Leo and Mattie would be happy about it." Niska said. So the next day, Rossi told everyone but Karen and Mattie. He told Leo about it. Leo agreed. That Saturday night, they all went to Rossi's house.

"What's going on?" Mattie asked.

"Well, I may have heard a proposal the other night. I knew you guys couldn't wait till you got home so I decided to throw you guys one." Rossi explained.

"I couldn't wait till we got home. And by then, the baby could be born. You wanted us to get married before the baby is born. Besides, we need something to cheer us up." Leo finished. Then Laura came in.

"Mum, is that your dress?" Mattie wondered.

"Yes, it is. I quickly went home and got with the help of Prentiss." Laura answered. "Come on, let's go see if it fits."

"Ok."

So Mattie and Laura went to one of the rooms. Leo sighed.

"You worried?" Rossi wondered.

"Not really. We love each other." Leo sighed.

When Laura and Mattie came down, Leo and Mattie got married. Everyone was happy. The next morning, Leo and Mattie woke up in their bed.

"Hey, Mattie. How do you feel?" Leo whispered.

"Not too good." Mattie moaned.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think I need to take a shower."

"Ok."

So Mattie got up. When she got out of bed, she collapsed. Leo jumped out of bed. He ran to Mattie's side.

"Mattie?" Leo asked. He picked Mattie up and put her on the bed. Mattie was unconscious. That's when Leo saw the blood. "Mia, I need some help in here."

Leo squeezed Mattie's hand. Then Mia came in.

"What happened?" Mia wondered.

"She said that she wasn't feeling good. She decided to go get a shower. She got out of bed and collapsed." Leo explained.

"Leo, get Imogene and Niska. Then I need you to leave the room."

"No, I'm staying. I can't leave her."

"Leo, go get Niska and Imogene."

Leo did. When he did that, he collapsed to his knees and cried. Max went to Leo and helped him walk to the couch. They sat down. Leo cried.

"I can't lose them." Leo cried.

"You won't. They'll be ok." Max answered. For the next hour, Leo cried. Max hugged Leo the whole time. When Leo stopped crying, he started praying and hoping. A few hours later, Mia came out.

"Leo, she wants you. It's time." Mia said.

"Ok." Leo answered. He ran into the room and went to Mattie's side.

"Leo, the baby's coming." Mattie panted. Leo grabbed Mattie's hand.

"I know."

After a few hours of screaming and intense pain, Mattie gave birth. Leo and Mattie cried happily.

"It's a baby girl." Mia happily announced. "And she is very healthy."

"Our Sabrina Joy." Mattie cried happily. Mia wrapped Sabrina in a small blanket and then gave her to Mattie and Leo.

"She's so beautiful." Leo whispered.

"She looks like you."

"But she has your beauty."

Mattie and Leo watched as Sabrina slept. Leo sat on the bed next to Mattie. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Several minutes later, Mattie put her head on Leo's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Mattie replied.

"How about I hold Sabrina while you sleep?"

"Thank you."

So Leo took Sabrina. When Mattie fell asleep, Leo went out with Sabrina.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sabrina Joy Elster." Leo announced. Everyone celebrated Sabrina's birth. Laura was holding Sabrina while Leo got some rest. Leo was still awake.

"She's so adorable. She looks like you." Laura sighed.

"Thanks. I should probably take Sabrina to Mattie."

"Ok."

Leo gently picked Sabrina up. He carried her to his room. When he went in, he saw Mattie sleeping. He smiled and laid down on the bed next to her with Sabrina on his chest. He smiled as Sabrina opened her eyes.

"She has your blue eyes." Mattie whispered.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Leo replied.

"I was. Has she cried at all?"

"Not really. She got to meet her aunts and uncles."

"Good. She's going to be surrounded by family."

"Yeah. I wish I was."

"Well, you are now. How about you get some rest while I feed her."

"Ok."

Leo gave Sabrina to Mattie. Then he rolled onto his side and went to sleep.

"Have you been wearing your PJs all day?" Mattie asked.

"Yes. I was too worried about you to change." Leo mumbled.

"Go get changed."

"I'm fine. I can change later."

"Fine."

Leo fell asleep a few minutes later. Mattie feed Sabrina. When she finished, she held Sabrina and talked to her. Then Imogene came in.

"Can I come in?" Imogene wondered.

"Of course. Just don't wake Leo." Mattie answered. Imogene came in and sat down in the chair near the bed.

"She so cute."

"Yeah, she is. Do you want to hold her?"

"Ok."

So Mattie helped Imogene hold Sabrina.

"Looks like someone has the baby touch. She likes you." Mattie quietly said.

"I've never been around babies before." Imogene replied.

"You're amazing."

"Thanks."

When Imogene gave Sabrina back to Mattie, she got her laptop. She looked to see where Hobb was. When she did, she woke Leo up.

"Leo, you need to wake up." Imogene ordered.

"What?" Leo moaned.

"It's Hobb. He's here in Washington D.C.. We need to think about what we should do."

"Ok. Gather the others."

"Ok. Get changed will you."

"Will you just do as you're told?"

Imogene smiled and got the others. They all gathered in Leo and Mattie's room.

"Hobb's here. I bet there've been a few calls between him and Karen." Imogene explained.

"Imogene's right. There has been a few calls. They keep talking about this plan." Garcia answered.

"Wait, where is Karen?" JJ wondered.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since Sabrina was born." Imogene realized.

"We need to find her now."

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Just so you know, there will be a very heated argument between Imogene and Karen. So that's something to look be happy and excited about.㈴3**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Fear and Pain pt.33**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day. Please vote in my poll if you like Criminal Minds and Merlin. There will be some extra Derek Morgan in the rest of the story because he has left on the show.**

"Guys, we need to think about this. Why would she join Hobb if she's a synth? What's in it for her?" Morgan wondered. (I want to cry.)

"Derek's right. We need to think about this." Hotch answered.

"It's not money." JJ replied.

"What. When we were captured more than a year back, Karen said, 'someone needs to fix your father's mistakes.' What if she was hurt by what my dad did?" Leo explained.

"I can see that. David Elster was a _workacholic_."

"Tell me about it." Leo and Imogene mumbled.

"Karen wants to take care of Leo but can't, so David creates Mia. Karen gets upset and worse so David creates Fred. Then Niska. And then Max. Then Karen hits the breaking point and takes Leo away and then they die. Then David fixes both of them and then leaves her to be alone while Leo has 4 synths looking after him. What if David was the one who pushed Imogene away and sent her to live with Hobb?"

"He did. I was only a month old when he did it. That was when Hobb's wife was still alive. She took me in as her own. Hobb was on a trip for a year. SO when he saw me, he thought that I was his." Imogene sighed. Leo hugged Imogene.

"How do you know?" Morgan wondered.

"George Millican knew. He told me when my mum died. My mum had told me. When he died, I felt alone. I saw what Hobb did to Leo and the others. That really angered me. When I saw Leo, I knew that he was my brother. Hobb had me check his DNA. I had faked mine's when I was 7. So Hobb never knew."

"Wait, you were 7 and you were able to fake your DNA?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"I dread to think about what you did growing up."

"Oh, I hacked computers, synths, and any technology I could find."

"Oh no. Did you get in trouble?"

"If I had gotten in trouble, would I be here?"

"Ok. I take that as a no."

"Ok, so back to Karen. Do you guys think that what JJ said is true?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes." Both Leo and Imogene replied.

"I would sometimes talk to my mum. That was until dad caught me and took me away from her saying that I shouldn't see her. That I made her worse. Thing is, every time I was with her, she seemed better. She loved me. I would ask dad if he could play with me and he would say,' that's why I created Mia. So that you can play with her and I can work.' I don't know if he loved me. He never said it." Leo explained.

"He threw me out. I never knew that I had a brother till George told me. He said that Leo was dead but a part of him believed that Leo was still alive. He was right. I don't consider David or Hobb my father. I consider myself fatherless. Sarah, Hobb's wife. She loved me. She did what she could for me but that didn't go too well. We had a car accident. I was _paralisied_. I was never able to move again. Hobb was traveling again. Mum died. David fixed me like he did with Leo. Leo was still brain dead when Hobb fixed me. I remember seeing Leo but everyone told me that it was no one. Then I asked George and he said that it was Leo." Imogene finished.

"SO we know that everyone was unhappy about David. We know that Karen was most likely hurt and upset and alone. What if there's more to it than that?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe Karen's trying to get revenge. Since David is dead, she has to go against Leo."

"I don't know. While we were completing the link, she tried to kill us all but I asked her what about Leo. I asked her if she wanted him to die. I also told her that he wanted her." Mia explained.

"A lot can change in a year. I almost pushed her away."

"Let's go find her." Morgan said. So they went to find Karen. Leo stayed with Mattie. Leo and Mattie were sleeping, when Sabrina woke up crying.

"I'll get her." Leo sighed. SO Leo got up and got Sabrina. He carried her back to bed and sat down. Mattie sat up and put her hand on Leo's shoulder. Sabrina stopped crying and cooed at Leo. Leo and Mattie smiled.

"She's so cute." Mattie whispered.

"I know. I hope she goes to sleep soon. We need our sleep."

"I want another. It was painful but it was all worth it."

"Good."

Leo wrapped his right arm around Mattie and then kissed her on the forehead. A few minutes later, Sabrina fell asleep. Leo and Mattie smiled at Sabrina while she slept.

"I'll go put her back in her crib." Leo said. So Leo put Sabrina back in her crib. Then he went back to bed. He wrapped his arms around Mattie who then kissed him and then put her head on Leo's shoulder. The next morning, Imogene ran into the room and jumped onto Leo. Leo yelped in pain and wake up. "Imogene. That really hurt."

"Sorry but we found Karen." Imogene said.

"Good. We'll be up in an hour or two."

"Ok."

So Imogene left.

"Where is Karen?" Imogene wondered.

"We put her in an interrogation room. When Leo is read we'll take you guys there." Morgan replied.

"Ok."

A few hours later, Leo and Mattie woke up.

"I need to get up. They found Karen." Leo moaned.

"Ok. Go take a shower fist. You sting." Mattie answered.

"Fine."

Leo kissed Mattie and then went to take a shower. When he was done, he kissed Mattie and Sabrina and then left.

"Do you want to leave now?" Hotch wondered.

"Might as well." Leo replied. "We need answers and only Karen can give them."

So they went to the office. When they got there, they went to the interrogation rooms.

"I'll go in and talk to her." Imogene suggested.

"We'll be watching you. Leo, tell us when we should pull her out." Morgan replied.

"Ok." Leo answered. So Imogene went into the room.

"Why am I here? I haven't done anything." Karen said.

"Oh, you've done a lot of things. You could be charged with the murder of George Millican and his synth Vera." Imogene answered.

"But you can't."

"Oh, we've talked to a few lawyers and yes we can charge you. So spill."

"Spill what?"

"The truth. Why you're working with Hobb."

"I'll never do that."

"Did you ever love me or Leo or were you just to selfish to think about us?"

Outside the room, Morgan looked at Leo.

"DO you want me to pull her out?" Morgan wondered.

"No, Karen needs to see the damage she's caused." Leo answered.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? The next chapter will have Imogene and Karen fighting.㈴3**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Fear and Pain pt.34**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I do care about you and Leo." Karen said.

"Ok. Then tell me what Leo's favorite color is." Imogene replied.

"That's easy. Blue."

"No. Neon green. What about me? What's my favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Wrong again. Yellow. How old am I?"

"16."

"Wrong. 15. What about Leo?"

"24."

"Wrong. 22. See if you knew us, you would know these things. We have evidence that you are working with Hobb. Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok."

Imogene opened the door and had someone get the evidence.

"She's good." Morgan said.

"Yeah and she's just getting started." Leo answered. Imogene went back into the room with Karen.

"While we're waiting why don't you tell me how angry you are or were at David Elster." Imogene wondered.

"I wasn't angry at him." Karen replied.

"Then why did you tell Leo, 'someone needs to fix your father's mistakes'?"

"Did Leo tell you that?"

"Yes, he did."

"He was still suffering from the drugs he was given and the infection he suffered because he was stupid."

"What drugs?"

"He was on morphine for the pain. He was also on a few other drugs. They were still wearing off when we talked."

"Then why is he stupid?"

"Because he cares for his synth family."

"You do know that he is practically one of them and so am I. You are, so what's the problem?"

"He cared about more than me."

"So this isn't just about David, it's about Leo too?"

"You could say that."

Then a computer came with the recorded phone calls. They listened to all of them.

"That wasn't me." Karen said.

"They all say that but we got these from your phone so how can it not be you?" Imogene answered.

"You are so angry at me that you managed to fake the evidence."

"Oh, well, I do have the ability but not the time. I'm too busy getting to know the family I never had and trying to figure out who kidnapped my brother and sister-in-law and why. Also helping them. I have motive but not the time but you do. We ran a voice recognition test. It came back positive. It is your voice. Now do you know why you're here or are you getting old quicker than Mia?"

"Oh. Ouch, Imogene. Ouch." Leo said.

"Alright man, your sister is cold." Morgan answered.

"Yeah. I didn't know she was around Mats so much."

"Mattie would kill you. You know that right?"

"Yeah but she loves me too much."

Karen slapped Imogene in the face. Imogene slapped her back. Morgan and Leo tried not to laugh.

"How dare you say that? You stupid little piece of trash." Karen yelled.

"How dare you? You stupid piece of trash. Mia is way nicer than you. I hate the fact that David just threw me out of the house when I was a baby. But Leo has helped me in so many ways. He saved my life. If anyone hurts him, I will kill them." Imogene explained.

"That's if you don't commit suicide first."

Imogene slapped Karen. Karen laughed.

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Karen mocked.

"You know, Leo is listening. You don't want to anger him. He's already angry enough." Imogene answered. Karen laughed.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"Leo can't even protect those he loves. He's so pathetic."

"Actually, that's you. Leo is anything but pathetic. He's the reason I'm alive so he can protect his own. You know what?"

"What?"

"Enough talk. Confess."

"Confess what?"

Then Leo snapped his fingers.

"I got it. Go in and tell them that we found Hobb and he's blaming her." Leo said.

"That just might work." Morgan replied. SO Morgan opened the door.

"What is it?" Imogene wondered.

"We have Hobb in the other room. Seems like we can charge Karen with assault and possession of illegal weapons and drugs."

"How long will she be in prison?"

"Well, since she's a synth they can't put her in prison but they can shut her down and destroy her."

"Ready to confess?"

"I want a deal." Karen said.

"We'll release you after you've told us the truth."

Then Morgan left.

"Yes." Karen answered.

"Then spill." Imogene ordered.

"I am working with Hobbs. He has the weapons for a big plan. He's using them to kill anyone in his way. The drugs are for the people he wants to torture."

"What about assault?"

"He assaults his victims when they don't cooperate."

"Thank you. You may go but if you contact Hobb again, we will find you. We will release Hobb as well."

Then Imogene opened the door. Karen walked out. Then she left.

"Why are we letting her go?" Morgan asked.

"Because I put a chip in her that will record everything she does. I also put in several backups. It's like white blood cells in our body. So she'll have to destroy herself to remove them." Imogene explained.

"Good. Is there anyway she can use a computer and hack them?"

"No. We both have been testing them for a while." Leo sighed.

"SO that's why you guys were secretive."

"Yep."

"Then let's get to work."

"Wait. We talked to Hotch about this. We know that Karen will go to Hobb. So we are going to follow them."

"Then let's go."

So they went. As they were preparing Imogene looked at Leo and saw that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Imogene wondered.

"I was thinking, if we were to do this peacefully, Hobb would want me. He's after me." Leo replied.

"Me too."

"I have to give myself up."

"What? No."

"I have to. You need to take care of our family."

"If you go, I go. If I don't, I will kill myself."

"No, you will not."

"Then you won't go in alone."

"Please, do as you are told."

"What did you say?"

Leo sighed and grabbed Imogene.

"I'm serious, Imogene. He'll torture both of us if he has us." Leo warned.

"I can take it. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either but if we both go, it'll be harder than hard to deal with."

"You're still having nightmares from when you and Mattie were kidnapped."

"Yes, I am."

"We should go."

SO they left. They tracked Karen down to a warehouse. They all prepared to fight.

* * *

Hobb saw Karen and went to her.

"Where were you?" Hobb asked.

"What do you mean? We were being interrogated by the F.B.I. for no reason." Karen answered.

"Don't be silly. I've been here all day."

"They tricked me into confessing."

"We need to prepare."

So they prepared.

* * *

"Hobb, come out peacefully. We do not want to fight." Hotch shouted.

"Give me what I want then maybe I will." Hobb yelled. Leo took off his vest and put his gun on the ground. Then he walked to Hobb. He didn't know that Imogene had done the same thing.

"What are they going?" Morgan wondered.

"I don't know. They must have come up with a plan B." Hotch answered.

"I hope they know what they are doing."

"Me too."

* * *

Hobb smiled when he saw Imogene and Leo.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite pets." Hobb mocked.

"We aren't pets. You should do as they say." Imogene suggested. Hobb slapped Imogene. Leo was about to help her but Karen injected him causing him to collapse. Then Karen did the same to Imogene. They both were paralyzed.

"Let's get them to our other base. Have the men give themselves up."

"Yes, sir." Karen acknowledged. So they fulfilled their plans. When the BAU got into the warehouse, Leo and Imogene were gone.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? I bet you weren't expecting that. ㈴3**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Fear and Pain pt. 35**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When the BAU cleared the warehouse, they gathered.

"Why would they do this?" Morgan asked.

"They must've known that Hobb would want them." Hotch answered.

"Only Leo would be stupid enough to do this. Imogene would follow him easily." Niska sighed.

"We need to find them."

"I'll tell Mattie."

"Ok. Just be gentle about it. They've gone through enough."

"I will."

* * *

When Leo woke up, he heard someone call his name. His arms were above him. Leo opened his eyes. His vision was bleary.

"Well, well. Guess who's awake?" Hobb said.

"Leave him alone." Imogene yelled.

"Look who's protecting her brother. Karen, get the drugs. We might need them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

When Niska got back to the apartment, she saw Mia cleaning up.

"What's wrong?" Mia wondered.

"Leo and Imogene were kidnapped." Niska answered.

"Oh no. Mattie will be so upset."

"I'd better tell her."

So Niska went to see Mattie.

"What's wrong? Where's Leo?" Mattie asked.

"Imogene and Leo were kidnapped." Niska replied.

"No."

"We'll find them. I promise."

"Please bring them back alive. What happened?"

Niska explained to Mattie what happened. When she was done, Mattie cried.

* * *

When Karen had gotten the drugs, she gave them to Hobb. Hobb went to the table and started mixing them.

"When I'm done making this, Karen will inject it into you, Leo. You'll be in more pain than you could ever imagine. You will tell me everything your father did. How he created the others and where they are." Hobb explained.

"I won't tell you anything! I'd rather die than tell you." Leo shouted. Then Hobb finished. He gave the syringe to Karen. Karen injected Leo.

"No. Leave him alone." Imogene yelled. Leo groaned. His face showed that he was in a lot of pain. Leo felt cold and started to wish that he had a shirt on.

"I won't tell you anything."

"But you will. Come, Karen. Let's let them talk." Hobb answered. Hobb and Karen left. When they left, Leo groaned and gasped.

"Leo, it'll be ok. They'll find us. We just need to be strong." Imogene said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have an injection of the most painful drug." Leo groaned.

"I know but you are strong. You have to life. We need you. Sabrina needs her dad. Mattie needs her husband. Mia, Maxie, Fred, Niska, and I need our big brother. We need you."

"Ok."

* * *

A day had past. Everyone tried to find Leo and Imogene.

"Hobb usually tries to do things legally. Now he's being reckless." Niska sighed.

"Well, America isn't his territory. He doesn't really know who to trust. He might have friends here." Hotch answered. Then he went to Garcia. "Garcia, see if Hibb has any friends in America that live near here." Garcia did.

"I have a hit. Hobb has a friend name Jared Riordan. He lives about an hour away." Garcia replied.

"Let's go."

So the BAU went to the house.

* * *

During the day Leo and Imogene were gone, Leo was tortured in multiple ways. Every hour, he was injected. He was beaten and whipped. Leo wouldn't tell Hobb anything.

"Unchain them." Hobb sighed. Karen did. Leo collapsed to the ground. Imogene went to him. Leo looked up and saw Max. Hobb and Karen left.

"Maxie? How are you here?" Leo mumbled.

"It's ok. You'll be fine." Imogene answered. She knew that Leo was getting worse.

"I think I might break. I'm so weak."

"Then tell them."

Then Leo saw Imogene.

"I thought you were Maxie."

"I know. You need tell him."

"I can't. We can't."

Then Hobb and Karen came in.

"Ready to give up?" Hobb wondered. Then Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Morgan came in. Imogene helped Leo stand up.

"Hobb, you are under arrest." Hotch said. Then Karen pulled out a gun and aimed it at Imogene. Leo saw it and pushed Imogene.

"Look out." Leo shouted just as Karen pulled the trigger. Morgan shot Karen. To Imogene, everything happened fast. She got up off the floor and pushed Leo off of her. Then she saw the blood.

"Leo's wounded." Imogene yelled. She rolled Leo onto his back. She saw blood cover his torso. "Oh, Leo. Why did you have to push me out of the way?"

"Because it hurts a lot. Just stay with me."

Leo was panting.

"Guys, I need some help here." Imogene shouted tearfully. Then she looked down at Leo. Leo was starting to pass out. "No, Leo, stay with me. You must stay awake."

"I can't." Leo gasped.

"Hold my hand. I want you to squeeze it gently."

Leo grabbed Imogene's blood covered hand and gently squeezed. Then Niska came over.

"How bad is it?" Niska asked.

"It's bad. He's getting weaker. We need to hurry and stop the bleeding." Imogene answered. When Leo looked like he was about to fall asleep, Imogene squeezed his hand.

"Let me try."

"Ok."

Niska grabbed a small towel and tried to stop the bleeding. Imogene put Leo's head on her lap.

"You can do this, Leo. Just talk to me." Imogene encouraged.

"I'm sorry." Leo groaned.

"What for?"

"For not being there for you when you were little."

"You didn't even know that I was alive. You can't blame yourself."

"Still. I should have been there for."

"Leo, it's David's fault. Not yours. Now stop it. I've loved the time that we've had together."

"Me too."

Thats when Leo passed out. Imogene started crying. Everyone looked at Imogene, Niska, and Leo.

"No, Leo. You need to stay awake. We need you. I need you." Imogene cried.

"Imogene, he's dying. He's lost a lot of blood." Niska replied.

TBC

 **Do you think Leo will die? Whos happy that Hobb and Karen are going to pay for their crimes? Tell me your thoughts. (Emmee)㈴3**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Fear and Pain pt.36**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"No, he has to live." Imogene cried.

"We need to get him back to the apartment." Niska answered.

"How long does he have?"

"An hour. He strong."

"The van's here. We should hurry." Hotch said. SO they got Leo in the van. Hotch drove as fast as he could. Niska and Imogene watched over Leo. Leo regained consciousness.

"Cold." Leo rasped.

"It's ok, Leo. We're almost home. Just stay awake." Imogene replied. "Please, for me."

"I'll try."

Imogene grabbed Leo's hand and squeezed. She put her head on Leo's shoulder.

"I need you so much." Imogene gasped.

"I know." Leo replied. Then they hit a bump. When they did, Leo cried out in pain. He squeezed Imogene's hand. "It's so painful."

"It's ok. We're almost home. We'll get you to bed and remove the bullet. Tomorrow you'll be way better. Just stay awake."

"I'll try as hard as possible."

Several minutes later, they arrived. Max and Fred came out. Niska got out and helped Max and Fred get Leo out.

"What happened?" Fred wondered.

"He was shot. He saved my life." Imogene answered. Fred carried Leo into the apartment. Leo was still conscious.

"Mattie?" Leo panted.

"She's fine. So is Sabrina." Fred answered.

"No. I need to see them. Hobb is going to hurt them. He told me."

"Leo, Hobb can't hurt you or your family."

"No, he'll hurt them."

Then they got to the apartment. When they went in, Mattie was holding Sabrina.

"What happened?" Mattie wondered.

"He was shot." Imogene answered. Mia and Niska went around and got what they need. Fred laid Leo on the table.

"Everyone, go into one of the rooms. We need to do this alone." Niska ordered.

"No. I want to stay with him." Mattie replied.

"You can talk to him. You have to be quick." Mia sighed. Mattie went to Leo's side. Leo heard Sabrina cry. He opened his eyes and looked at Mattie and Sabrina.

"Hey, Leo. You'll be better soon."

"I know. Can I hold her?" Leo groaned.

"Sure."

Imogene put a pillow under Leo's head. Mattie handed Sabrina to Leo. Leo smiled and kissed Sabrina's forehead. Then he held her hand.

"Hey, Rina. Daddy's going to be ok. Don't cry for me. I love you." Leo whispered. Sabrina cooed. Mattie and Leo smiled. Leo kissed Sabrina's forehead again and then handed her to Mattie. Mattie kissed Leo's lips. Leo kissed back. When Mattie pulled away, Leo moaned. "When I'm better, I'm going to squeeze you. I've missed you so much."

"Me too. Go to sleep." Mattie answered.

"Ok. You'd better be here when I wake."

"I will. I promise."

Then Imogene came over.

"It's time." Imogene said.

"I'll be fine. Go to our room with Imogene." Leo rasped.

"Ok." Mattie cried. Then Leo closed his eyes and passed out. Mattie followed Imogene to the bedroom. When they went in, Laura and Joe were there. Mattie handed Sabrina to Imogene and then went to her parents. They hugged her as she cried. Imogene wiped the blood off of Sabrina's hand. Imogene put Sabrina in the crib. Then she went to get changed. When she did, Max went to her.

"You have a cut on your forehead. Let me clean your cuts and scrapes." Max said.

"Ok. Thanks." Imogene sighed. Max got what he needed and cleaned Imogene's injuries. When he was done, Imogene sighed. "It should have been me."

"Or me or Mattie."

"No, it should have been me. He pushed me out of the way. Karen meant to shoot me."

"It's not your fault."

"No, it's Karen's fault."

"True. Leo will make it. He's survived worse."

"Yeah. You can say that again. He died, remember?"

"True."

A few hours later, Mia and Niska finished removing the bullet. Mia went in.

"How is he?" Mattie asked.

"We won't know till he wakes. Fred's going to move him in here. He's very weak." Mia explained.

"Ok."

Fred came in with Leo in his arms. He put Leo on the bed. Mattie went to his side and covered him up. She grabbed Leo's hand and held it. She kissed his forehead and watched over him. The next morning, Mattie was feeding Sabrina. Leo heard Mattie talking to Sabrina. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Mattie." Leo moaned.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mattie asked.

"Hey, calm down and finish feeding Sabrina."

"Ok."

Leo slowly tried to move up so that he was sitting up against the wall. He had the pillow under his back.

"Hey, you need to lie back down." Mattie ordered.

"I am." Leo answered. "How can I see my beautiful daughter if I'm lying down. And how can I kiss my wife if I'm lying down."

Leo kissed Mattie and then looked at Sabrina.

"She's so calm when you're here. When you were gone, she would cry off and on. Now, she calm all the time. You know Max loves her to death." Mattie sighed.

"I know. He said that as her uncle, he's going to spoil her." Leo replied.

"He did. He got her a stuffed animal. She loves it."

"What is it?"

"A stuffed dog. Its going to be one of her favorites toys for a long time to come. "

"I love both of you so much. When Hobbs had me, I was so messed up. I was scared to death. He kept drugging me."

Mattie finished feeding Sabrina. She handed Sabrina to Leo.

"Everything will be fine." Mattie whispered.

"No it won't. I'm going through withdrawal." Leo replied.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Fear and Pain pt.37**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I'll be with you. Always." Mattie whispered. Then she kissed Leo. When they were done, they put the forehead against each other.

"I'm scared. I can feel it in me. It hurts." Leo cried.

"We can get through this together. We have since we met. We will always help each other. Always."

"Always."

"Now lie down and go to sleep. It'll help."

"Fine."

Leo sighed and laid down. He laid Sabrina on her stomach. He put her on his chest. Mattie got up and got to work. Leo and Sabrina went to sleep. Mattie smiled at the two. She grabbed her phone and took a picture. Then she went to the living room where everyone was at. She went to where Mia, Niska, JJ, Laura, and Penelope were talking.

"I have the cutest picture of Leo and Sabrina." Mattie said.

"You have to show us." Penelope answered. Mattie did. "Oh my goodness. They look alike. Sabrina looks like Leo." Then Imogene came over.

"What?" Imogene wondered. Then Mattie showed Imogene the picture. "Oh my goodness. That is so cute."

"I know." Mattie answered.

"How is he?"

"He's sleeping. He's going through withdrawal."

"I know. He's very pale and ill."

"I should go back and watch him. He's so tired."

"Ok."

Mattie got up and went to see Leo. When she went in, Leo and Sabrina were still asleep. She smiled and went to them. She kissed both of them on the forehead. Then she went to take a shower. Half an hour later, she finished. She got dressed and went to see Leo and Sabrina. When she went in, Leo was awake with Sabrina still sleeping on his stomach.

"You don't like to sleep long, do you?" Mattie asked.

"I can't sleep." Leo sighed.

"I know its hard but you have to try."

"I know but I can't. It's the withdrawal. I won't be able to sleep till its over."

"Can you try to eat?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get you something to eat."

SO Mattie left. When she came back Leo was holding Sabrina who was awake.

"She woke up while you were gone. She's so calm and peaceful. She's barely cries. She's amazing." Leo explained.

"I know. She's the must amazing thing ever." Mattie replied. "Let me help you sit up so you can eat."

"Ok."

So Mattie took Sabrina and put her in her crib. Then she helped Leo sit up. She gave Leo the bowl of soup. Then she went to clean Sabrina. When Leo was done, he gave his bowl to Mattie who went to clean it. Leo laid down. When Mattie came back in, she moaned. She sat down on the bed and tried to relax. Leo sat up and moved so that he was next to her. He winced painfully. He put his arm around her shoulders. Mattie put her head on his shoulder.

"Come get some sleep. We've been through a lot and you look really tired." Leo whispered.

"I feel tired. When you were gone, I didn't sleep at all." Mattie replied.

"Come on then."

SO Leo and Mattie laid down. Mattie curled up against Leo. Leo took the blankets and covered them up. They kissed and were about to go to sleep when Sabrina started crying. Mattie and Leo smiled.

"I'll go get her." Mattie sighed.

"Ok." Leo answered. So Mattie got Sabrina. She laid down and put Sabrina on her lap. Leo wrapped an arm around Mattie. Then she took Sabrina and put her on their lap. "There. Now she's safe." All three went to sleep. For the next week, Leo recovered. Then one day, Leo and Imogene went to see Hobb. Hobb was in an interrogation room. Leo and Imogene went in.

"Well, well, look who it is. My favorite pets." Hobb mocked.

"Why?" Leo wondered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this? What changed between you and David? You two were close friends. What happened?"

"Your father was a genius but he was obsessed with his work. When George left, I asked David if I could stay on. He said that I wasn't clever enough. He pushed me out. I was always the minor one in our group. George and David were closer."

"So you did this for what? Money? Fame?"

"No, I did it because I was the one who thought of the idea for conscious synths. George didn't like it. David did. He stole my idea. Your father lied. He was greedy."

"SO are you. How old was I?"

"You would have been 5 or 6. I remember you running into the room to tell your father about the fact you made a perfect score on a math test."

Leo's face paled.

"Your father never knew a thing about you. You can ask him yourself." Hobb said.

"He's not my father and he's dead." Leo answered angrily.

"No. He faked his death. I know where he is."

"In return for what?"

"My release."

"Ok."

"He's in London. Give me a piece of paper. I'll write his address down."

Imogene did. Hobb wrote it down. When he did, Leo took it.

"Thanks. Enjoy your life in prison." Leo thanked.

"You said that you would release me." Hobb replied.

"Well that's not my decision and I said ok not I'll do it. I thought you knew your vocabulary."

Then Imogene and Leo left.

"Do you believe him?" Imogene wondered.

"Who knows. It's at least worth checking out." Leo sighed.

"Ok."

So Garcia checked it out.

"Leo, Hobb was right. Your father is alive." Garcia answered.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts. P.S. Someone else returns. This is the last we see of Hobb but not Karen. Now Leo's going to have his turn with her.㈴3**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Fear and Pain pt.38**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

Leo went to his room and sat down on his bed. Mattie sat down next to him. She put a hand on his back.

"I know this is overwhelming for you." Mattie said.

"Yeah. I don't think I can ever trust him." Leo tearfully answered.

"You know I'll be here for you. We can do this together. "

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, Leo went to see Karen.

"Like your new home?" Leo asked.

"No. What did I do to deserve this?" Karen wondered.

"You shot me! You almost shot my sister! She's only 15! She's barely gotten to experience life! I want her to experience something amazing! You nearly killed her! I hate you so much! MY daughter almost grew up fatherless!"

"That wasn't my fault. I didn't pull the trigger. I was forced to. You forced me."

"Who are you kidding? You know what you did. Your memory doesn't lie. Mine's doesn't either."

"You're lying."

"You know what? I'll be happy when you're dead. You have caused so much pain."

"No, I didn't. You did."

Leo slapped Karen.

"Now, I see where Imogene gets her anger from. She slapped me." Karen laughed.

"That's why I love her and good for her." Leo answered. Then he left. He went home. Fred could see that Leo was upset.

"Leo, are you ok?" Fred wondered.

"No. I'm not. Karen keeps denying what she did. I really hate her."

"Soon we won't have to put up with her."

"Thanks."

Leo sighed and went to see Mattie and Sabrina. The next day, they all went to London. They went to the Hawkins' house. They got settled down and got some rest. The next day, everyone was eating breakfast.

"When are you leaving to see your dad?" Laura asked.

"In an hour. Imogene is coming with us." Leo answered. After breakfast, Leo, Mattie, Sabrina, and Imogene went to see David. When they got to the apartment, Leo sighed. "I'm going to see if David goes live here. I'll tell you when you can come in."

"Ok." Mattie answered. Leo kissed Mattie and got out of the car. He went to the door and knocked. George opened the door.

"Leo. How have you been?" George wondered.

"Fine. I'm married now and have a daughter."

"Wow. That's good. How's Niska?"

"She's better. She's changed. She's still a bit violent which is why she isn't here."

"George, who is it?" David asked as he came to the door. Leo knew that it was David.

"Hey, dad. It's me, Leo." Leo tearfully greeted.

"Leo? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Leo, tell your family that they can come in." George sighed. So Leo did. They all went in the house. They sat down in the living room. When George saw Imogene, he smiled. "Nice to see you, Imogene."

"Same." Imogene replied.

"You've grown."

"Thanks."

David looked at Leo who was holding Sabrina and was playing with her. Leo smiled at Sabrina.

"You have a child." David said.

"Yes. She's a month old. Her name is Sabrina." Leo answered.

"I'm Mattie. His wife." Mattie greeted.

"How long have you been married?" George wondered.

"A little longer."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You can't have kids." David said.

"Well, you've been wrong before. You know the 4 conscious synths you created? They grew beyond their programs." Leo answered.

"That isn't possible."

"Well, it is. When Mattie was pregnant, we were kidnapped. When we were rescued, she was so weak that Mia had to put synth technology in her. Now, she's like me. I love her no matter what. Max loves his niece and sister-in-law."

"She was designed only to love you and care for you."

"Yeah, well, he got a stuffed animal for Sabrina. He smiles at her and is very gently and kind to everyone."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"David, he's right. I've met Niska. She's more than I program that you created. If she's like that, then the others must be."

"Yeah and Beatrice is in prison. She's about to be destroyed. She nearly killed me."

"Me too. Why did you sent me to live with a jerk like Hobb?" Imogene wondered.

"We couldn't care for you." David replied.

"Oh. So it wasn't because I wasn't good enough? Just so you know, I made a tracking device that cant be hacked. I made a program to prevent my family from being hacked and reprogramed."

"You will show me some respect!"

"Why? Just so that you can hurt me and push me away? No. You're not my father. My mom did when she drowned. My brother is alive and has shown me love that I hadn't felt from a relative. George has shown me that not all humans are horrible. You've shown me that I'd better use the brain that God gave me and love the family he has blessed me with. You're not part of that. You never were and never will be."

Then Imogene went outside.

"Why does she treat me with such hate and disrespect" David questioned.

"Its what you did to us. To her. You hurt her as soon as she was born. You lied to me for so long. You should be grateful she didn't slap you." Leo angrily answered. He handed Sabrina to Mattie and stood up. "Be grateful that I'm not going to hurt you for all the hurt and pain you've caused. Why did you fake your death?"

"It's not your business. You don't need to know."

"What Imogene said about you and mother. I feel the same way."

"You know, my daughter has only one grandfather and that's my dad. I don't have a father-in-law." Mattie said. "Look at Sabrina." David did. "Doesn't she look like Leo? If she isn't his daughter than who's is she."

TBC

 **Hope you like this chapter. Let's say, this chapter did not take long to write. More family arguments to come.㈴3**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Fear and Pain pt.39**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

"She's not Leo's child." David said.

"David, she is. Why can't you accept that Leo found love, got married, and had a child?" George wondered.

"I love my family. I'd do anything to protect them. Do you love me? Did you ever love me?" Leo asked. David slapped Leo.

"I do love you. Now you will show me some respect." David yelled.

"Let's go somewhere else."

So they went to the kitchen.

"I'll show you respect when you start to accept me for who I am and my family. I'm so angry at you. You wouldn't believe what I went through. I'm alive because of my family. I've been beaten, tortured, drowned, shot, drugged, raped, etc. Mattie has helped me be strong. That's why she's here with me. To help me. When I look at you, I see 16 years of pain." Leo explained.

"You're just a ungrateful brat." David shouted.

"I am not. You are. You made me believe that you were dead. I've had to live with so much guilt. For years I thought it was my fault. There were nights where I cried myself to sleep because all I wanted was my parents. But Mia has helped me. When she was gone, I had insomnia. I could barely sleep and when I did, I had nightmares. I was in a lot of pain."

"Yet here you are, accusing me and yelling at me."

"When I found out about Imogene, I was mad and upset. I still am. She needed you guys. She needed us not Hobb. Then I started realizing things. Now I can't stop thinking about them. You have caused her a lot of pain. All she wanted was a family. All she needed was a family but instead she got a man who abused her and hurt her in so many ways. She's alive but she's hurting inside. She's depressed."

"She has no right to be."

Leo got so angry that he slapped David.

"You know what? You don't deserve to live. You're such a jerk. There are things I want to say about you but I won't because it's not right. I hate you. I can't believe I cried myself to sleep because of you. You're not even human. You're a monster." Leo yelled. Then he left the room. He went to find Imogene. He found her in the backyard cutting herself. Leo went to her and sat next to her. He hugged her as she cried. He took the blade from her hand.

"I'm so mad at him." Imogene cried.

"I am too. I've slapped him but I think it's your turn to give him a piece of your mind. First, let's clean your arms."

"Ok."

So they went inside and cleaned Imogene's cuts. They were in the living room talking, when David came in. Imogene looked at Leo who nodded. Imogene stood up and slapped David. Only David was shocked.

"How about we talk somewhere else." Imogene said. David and Imogene went into another room.

"I'm sorry." George apologized.

"Why? It's not your fault. It's his. He caused this." Leo answered. Then Mattie handed Sabrina to Leo.

"She's very adorable."

"Thanks. She gets it from her mom."

"Actually. She looks like you. The eyes are both of you. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I hope Imogene gets to experience love."

"She needs to. Love is a very amazing thing."

"It is."

"I remember one day, you ran into your father's laboratory. You wanted him to help you study for a math test. He kept saying no. You left the room crying. I followed you. I told you that I would help you study and that if you made a good grade, I would give you a special treat. The next day, you came running in saying that you made a perfect grade. Your father wasn't very nice. You got upset and left the room. I followed you and told you I was proud even if your father wasn't. Then I gave you some cookies."

"I could always count on you to make me feel good. You loved me like a dad should."

"I did my best."

"That's more than David did."

"True. I've told David that one day, he'll regret not being there for you."

"Hope he does."

Then Mattie laughed softly.

"What?" Leo wondered.

"I had put a picture of you and Sabrina on Facebook yesterday and look what Mary put." Mattie replied.

"Who's she?"

"My friend that you met when we got back. She lives across from my parents' house."

"Hopefully, we can find a house very close to your parents."

"Me too."

"I might be able to help with that." George said.

"Thanks. We'll need it. What did she put?"

"That you two look like you cause a lot of trouble." Mattie answered.

"Tell her that we don't cause trouble."

"Ok."

Then they heard Imogene scream. Leo handed Sabrina to Mattie. George and Leo went to where Imogene and David were. They saw David hurt Imogene.

"Leave her alone!" Leo shouted as he pushed David away from Imogene. He kneeled next to Imogene and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Imogene shivered. Leo took up and punched David in the face.

"Nobody hurts my family! You leave her alone."

"She asked for it." David coldly said.

"You're as bad as Hobb." Imogene hissed. They all went to the living room.

"We'll leave when I'm done cleaning Imogene's cuts and bruises." Leo sighed. So Leo cleaned Imogene's injuries. When he was done, they stood up to leave.

"Can we come? Maybe David will see how you guys have changed. Besides I want to meet the rest of your family." George explained.

"Fine."

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? What do you think caused David to hurt Imogene? Tell me your thoughts.㈴3**


	40. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I will not be posting any chapter for any of my stories. I'm going to be visiting my family for about 2 weeks. When I get back I'll work very hard. Just pray that everything will go right.**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Fear and Pain pt.40**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day. Yes, I am back.**

So they all went home. When they got home, They went inside and found everyone in the living room. Sophie saw them and ran to them.

"You're back." Sophie exclaimed. Leo picked her up and hugged her. Then Sophie saw David and George. "Who are they?"

"David and George." Leo answered. Everyone got to know David and George. Then they sat in the living room. David saw Leo and Mattie smiling and laughing and taking care of Sabrina. He saw Imogene talking to Leo and Mattie. He saw Mia and Niska playing with Sophie. Sophie didn't seem uncomfortable around them. He saw Max and Fred talking to Toby. Everyone was talking. They were all happy. Leo looked at David.

"Leo, I need to talk to you." David said.

"In a minute." Leo sighed.

"I said now."

Leo sighed and handed Sabrina to Mattie. Then they went upstairs to Leo and Mattie's room.

"What's this about?" Leo asked. Then he was pushed against the door.

"What did you do? How did you expand their program?" David questioned.

"I didn't. The only thing I did was put a program in them so that they couldn't be hacked. Imogene and I updated their tracking devices. Now that can't be hacked. That's all. I promise."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Show me."

"NO!"

"Yes! You will!"

"You're insane."

Then David punched Leo in the ribs. Leo gasped and coughed.

"I'm your father. You will do as I say." David ordered.

"No." Leo answered. "You're not my dad. He died." David Punched him again and again and again. Leo was on the floor in the corner as David punched him. Then Joe and Fred came in.

"Leave him alone." Joe demanded.

"No, I need to know what he did. He's lying to me." David shouted.

"I'm not. I told you everything." Leo answered.

"No, you didn't."

Just as David was about to hit Leo, Fred grabbed him and took him out of the room. Joe helped Leo up. Leo had a few bruises on his face.

"Are you ok?" Joe wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore." Leo groaned. Then he leaned against the wall as the pain in his side got worse.

"You're not ok. Let's get those ribs looked at."

Leo wrapped an arm around his rib cage.

"Ok." Leo panted. Joe helped Leo downstairs. He helped Leo sit down on the couch. Leo groaned and winced in pain. Mattie handed Sabrina to Laura and went to Leo.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Mattie wondered.

"I'm fine."

"Let me decide that." Mia ordered. SO Mia checked Leo's ribs. When she pressed Leo cried out in pain. Then he panted painfully. "You have at least 5 broken ribs. And that's only on the right side." Then she checked his left side. Leo squeezed Mattie's hand tight.

"How many?" Mattie asked.

"At least 4. He needs to rest as much as he can."

"I'm right here." Leo panted.

"I need to treat those bruises."

"I know. I think I need to lie down. The pain's getting worse."

"I'll help you upstairs." Joe offered.

"Thanks."

SO Joe helped Leo upstairs. Mattie got Sabrina and went upstairs. When she went in Leo was on the bed panting. Joe left the room. Mattie went to Leo and sat down next to him. Leo touched Sabrina's cheek and smiled.

"Do you feel any better?" Mattie wondered.

"Not really." Leo panted.

"You're really sweaty."

"Yeah. Well, I'm in a lot of pain."

"I know."

Then Mia came in. She cleaned and treated Leo's bruises. Leo kept flinching.

"Will you stop flinching?" Mia said.

"It hurts." Leo replied.

"It'll hurt more if you don't stop. You are a pain."

"SO are you."

Mia slapped Leo on the thigh.

"Ow. Ok, I'm sorry." Leo laughed.

"Will you just go to sleep?" Mia answered.

"I can't."

"When I'm done, I'll go get you something for the pain."

"Ok."

So after several minutes of trying to treat Leo's bruises, Mia finished. She went downstairs and got something for Leo. When she came back, she gave Leo the medicine. Then Fred came in.

"What should I do with David?" Fred asked.

"Throw him into a closet or something." Leo answered. Then Imogene came in.

"You can throw him out of a plane for all I care. Just as long as I don't have to look at his disgusting face." Imogene angrily said. Then she hugged Leo gently.

"Throw him into the garbage." Mattie suggested.

"I'll tape his mouth shut. Then throw him into a closet. Then I'll tape the door shut." Fred sighed.

"Good." Leo answered. Then Fred left. Leo laid down and went to sleep. A few hours later, Laura and Mia made dinner.

"Mattie, dinner's ready." Laura said.

"Ok. I'll go get Leo." Mattie replied. SO Mattie went upstairs to get Leo. She saw that Leo was awake. "Hey, are you in pain?"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep because of it." Leo sighed.

"Dinner's ready. Do you want to eat?"

"I'll try."

So Mattie helped Leo walk downstairs. When they got into the dinning room, they sat down. They ate dinner and talked. Leo kept quiet and barely ate.

"Leo, are you ok?" Laura wondered.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Leo sighed.

"You should eat more. It'll help."

"I can't help but think about David. He acted insane. He kept asking me about what I need to my family. I told him the truth. He thought I was lying. When we moved, he changed but not this much. He's violent and so messed up."

"Leo, David has been like that since he found me. He thought I knew something about you guys. I told him the truth. That I didn't know. He kept harassing me. I hope he changes his behavior. This could kill him." George explained.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Fear and Pain pt.41**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"He dies, he dies." Imogene said.

"I have to agree with Imogene. If he dies, he dies." Leo answered. Mattie elbowed him.

"Leo!" Mattie gasped.

"What? He beat me and Imogene."

"I know."

"He left me to look after them on my own. He gave Imogene up as soon as she was born. If he does love us, he doesn't show it."

"I know, Leo, but he is human."

"No, he isn't." Niska replied. "He's just a disease that needs to be stopped."

"Niska, not in front of Sophie." Mia warned.

"Why is David a jerk?" Sophie asked. Everyone laughed at Sophie.

"Who knows. Although with him, he doesn't need a reason to be a jerk." Leo explained.

"Oh. But that's really stupid."

"You're right, Sophie. It is stupid."

They finished dinner. When they finished, Leo and Mattie went upstairs. Mattie fed Sabrina. Leo tried to sleep.

"Leo, do you need anything for the pain?" Mattie asked.

"No. I'm fine." Leo answered.

"Leo, you're in a lot of pain. I can tell. When I'm finished feeding Sabrina, I'll get you something for the pain."

"Mattie, I'm fine."

"You need to sleep. I know that you're tired. Just please take something for the pain."

"Fine."

Mattie smiled at Leo. Leo sighed and carefully sat up.

"I love you." Leo whispered.

"I love you too." Mattie replied. Leo kissed Mattie and then kissed Sabrina's forehead. Then he laid down and tried to sleep. When Mattie finished feeding Sabrina, she gave Leo something for the pain. Leo got ready for bed and went to bed. Leo fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke up due to the pain he felt. He groaned and sat up. He sighed and looked at Mattie who was asleep. He sighed and got up. He went to the window and looked out. He stood there for several minutes.

Then Mattie woke up. She saw Leo and went to him. She put her head on his shoulder. Leo wrapped his arms around Mattie.

"The pain?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah. I need something stronger. I didn't mean to wake you." Leo answered.

"You didn't. How about I go ask Mia if there's something stronger she can give you?"

"Ok."

Mattie kissed Leo and went to find Mia. Leo went over to Sabrina and picked her up. He saw that she was awake.

"Go to sleep, little one." Leo whispered. He kissed Sabrina's forehead and held her. He gently grabbed her tiny hand. He watched as Sabrina fell asleep. He smiled at her. Then Mattie and Mia came in.

"She was awake." Leo said.

"She really loves her daddy. Mia got you something stronger." Mattie answered.

"Thanks."

Leo put Sabina down. Then he laid down on the bed. Mia gave him the medicine. Leo fell asleep within seconds.

"That should help him sleep for the rest of the night. He's tired." Mia said.

"Thanks. I don't know when he woke but he was awake when I woke. I think he's stressed out about David." Mattie replied.

"Everyone is but it's hitting him harder because he has all these memories that he can't forget."

"I know."

"But he needs us. We probably should watch Imogene and Niska. They are full of anger and hate towards David. If David ends up dead, we'll have a problem."

"Yeah. Thing is, Leo might actually have peace about it."

"Yeah. I need to charge. You probably should too."

"Ok."

SO Mia went downstairs. Mattie laid down and went to sleep. When she woke, Leo was awake.

"Are you in pain?" Mattie asked.

"No. For once, I'm not in pain." Leo answered.

"I'm so tired."

"I'm really uncomfortable lying on my back."

"I know. I just want to curl up against you but thanks to someone I can't."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"I know. After this is over, I want another baby."

"Ok. I'd like that. Sabrina's is amazing but she won't stay little forever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Imogene and Niska were talking.

"We need to stop David before he hurts someone else." Niska said.

"I agree but what can we do?" Imogene answered.

"I don't know. For now, let's just watch him carefully. He pushed us away, so we're going to do the same."

"He treated us like we're dirt so we're going to do the same. We're going to back him see the pain he put us through."

They smiled. They didn't know that Mia heard them. Mia knew that both girls were hurting but she knew that they could get in trouble if they did anything. Later that day, Prentiss came over.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how everyone's doing." Emily explained. Then she saw Leo and Imogene. "What happened to you two?"

"David decided to beat us up for no reason." Imogene answered.

"I did not. You attacked me, you little monster." David shouted. Then he pushed Imogene. He was about to punch her but Imogene slapped him.

"I'm not a monster. You are."

Then Imogene walked away.

"Oh. I can see why." Emily replied. So they all talked. Mia went to Emily.

"I need to talk to you." Mia said.

"Ok."

SO they went to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Imogene and Niska are planning on something. I think they might kill David." Mia answered.

"I won't be surprised."

"But they can get in trouble."

"Not necessarily. If they do it in self-defense, then they'll get away with it."

"Thanks."

Then Mia left the room. Everyone could see how Niska and Imogene looked at David. Leo went to Imogene.

"We need to talk." Leo whispered. SO Imogene and Leo went to Imogene's room.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Yes, David will pay for his crimes.**


	43. Chapter 43

_**Fear and Pain pt.43**_

 **Hello , hope you're having a good day.**

Leo and Imogene went to Imogene's room.

"What's this about?" Imogene asked.

"You know what!" Leo answered.

"No I don't!"

"I saw how you looked at Niska and David. What are you planning?"

"Ask Niska because I don't know! I can't bare to look at him anymore. Every time I do, I feel the pain that he caused. He caused us so much pain. I can't do this anymore. I want him gone. For good."

"That's not going to help you."

"How do you know?!"

"Because I do. I wanted Hobb dead. I wanted him gone. Now that he is gone, I still feel the pain."

"We don't have that in common. When Hobb was sent to prison, I felt good. I felt peace."

Leo grabbed Imogene.

"No, you didn't. I know how you felt. You think I didn't hear you. I hear you scream at night. I know why because I go through it. Every night. I have nightmares every night. I had one last night. I heard you when I woke. Don't lie to me." Leo explained. As he finished, he started crying.

"Let me go." Imogene replied.

"Not till you tell me the truth. Not till you listen to me. Don't be like Karen or Niska."

"I am not like Karen."

"If you kill David, then you will be. Niska and Karen killed people trying to find peace. But they didn't find it. Please, don't become like them. Please, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is and you are not leaving till you talk to me. So if I were you, I'd start talking."

"I could punch you in the ribs."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I have a strong grip and you know that I can take the pain."

"Ok. You're right. Do we have to talk about it now?"

"Yes."

"Will you left me go?"

"Maybe."

"I hate you sometimes."

"No, you don't. Now, tell me what's wrong."

They sat down on the bed.

"Hobb might be in prison but he could escape. I'm just scared that he might. I keep thinking that he'll come back and kill you. Every nightmare ends with you dying in my arms. There's blood everywhere." Imogene sighed. "I keep thinking about what David could do to us. When he beat me, I was so scared. He beat me for the same reason as he beat you. I told him nothing. He just kept hitting me. Blow after blow. Then he hurt you. I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have protected you better." Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"I just can't believe that he's as insane as he is. Why would he beat us. We're his kids. His own flesh and blood."

"No, we're not. We never were to him. Especially when he put synth technology in us. Then we became his projects. We're nothing to him. I was something that should never had happened and you... were you."

"I hate being the special one."

Leo leaned against the wall. Imogene sat next to him. Leo sighed angrily.

"I hate being the shouldn't have happened. I'm so angry at the world sometimes." Imogene said.

"I'm glad you did happen." Leo answered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks. AT least I know that you love me and care about me."

"Please, don't hide the pain you feel inside. It never helps us."

"Ok."

"Good."

They sat up and looked at each other.

"You know I could tell Emily that you attacked me." Imogene teased.

"No, you wouldn't." Leo laughed.

"You think."

Then Imogene ran, Leo followed.

"Wait, you're joking, right?" Leo asked.

"Maybe." Imogene shouted. When Imogene got downstairs, she ran into Niska.

"What did Leo want to talk to you about?" Niska wondered.

"Ask him yourself." Imogene answered as she walked past Niska. Then she stop and turned to face Niska. "Oh and you might as well tell him what we were going to do to David."

Then she walked away. Niska walked past Leo. Leo grabbed he arm.

"Don't even think about it." Leo warned.

"About what?" Niska asked.

"You know what. Imogene told me."

Then Leo let Niska go. Then he followed Imogene to the living room. He sat down next to Mattie.

"Can I hold my little girl?" Leo asked.

"Sure. I need to go to the bathroom." Mattie answered as she handed Sabrina to Leo. Then she went to the bathroom.

"Hey, it's nice outside. How about we have a bonfire tonight?" Joe asked.

"OK. I'd like that." Leo replied. Everyone else agreed. So that evening after dinner, they all went outside. David hid in the hallway. When Imogene went back to get a blanket, David grabbed her by the hair.

"Scream and I'll kill you." David whispered. Imogene nodded. They went to Imogene's room. David closed the door. He threw Imogene at the wall.

"Why won't you leave me alone. You've caused enough harm." Imogene said.

"I haven't done anything to you. You're just selfish."

"No, that's you."

Then David slapped Imogene. Imogene gasped. They started to fight. Everyone was outside. Joe, Fred, and Toby were starting the fire.

"I'm going to see what's taking Imogene." Leo sighed.

"Ok." Mattie replied. So Leo went to find Imogene. He heard banging in Imogene's room. He ran upstairs and into her room. He saw David beat Imogene.

"Hey, leave her alone." Leo shouted. He tried to get David away from Imogene. When he did, David went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Leo and Imogene tried to get out of the house but then David backed them into a corner. He tried to stab Imogene but Imogene got out of the way. Leo and David fought for the knife. Leo managed to get the knife. Then David tried to attack Leo. Leo stabbed David in the chest. David collapsed to the ground. Leo gasped and dropped the knife. David coughed up blood.

"This is all your fault. You stupid piece of junk." David said. Then he stopped breathing. Imogene kneeled down and checked for a pulse.

"Is he dead?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Imogene answered. Leo backed into a corner. "Leo, you did what you had to do? David is wrong. This is not your fault. It's his. He asked for this."

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Who will save Leo from himself? Tell me your thoughts.**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Fear and Pain pt. 43**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

Then Laura and the others came in.

"What happened?" Mia asked. They saw the body.

"I killed him." Leo gasped. Mia saw how pale Leo was.

"Max, get a blanket."

Max did.

"I'll call Emily." Niska sighed. Joe saw how pale Leo was. He went to Leo.

"Leo, are you ok?" Joe asked. Leo collapsed against the wall. Joe grabbed him. Max came with the blanket. They took Leo outside. They helped him sit down in one of the chairs near the fire. Then Max covered Leo up. Mattie and Imogene came out.

"What happened?" Max wondered.

"David grabbed me. He took me to my room and started beating me. Then Leo came in and stopped him. We got downstairs and then he grabbed a knife. Leo got it away from him. Then David attacked him. He stabbed David. Then he slipped into shock." Imogene explained.

"Leo, you did what you had to do."

"I killed him. It's my fault." Leo cried. Max and Mattie sat next to Leo. Mattie pulled Leo into a hug. Then Emily came.

"What happened?" Emily asked. Imogene explained what happened.

"This is David's fault. Now, Leo is suffering." Imogene sighed.

"I can protect you. I'll do what I can. He won't be charged. David is suppose to be dead. SO technically, he's been dead for several years. We just need to get rid of the body. We should burn the body and clean up the blood."

"Thank you."

So Emily and Niska took care of the body. Mia and Laura cleaned the blood. Mattie helped Leo get warmed up. She gave Sabrina to Leo. Leo held her.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mattie questioned.

"I'm fine." Leo croaked.

"Leo, you're not ok. You're in shock and you're crying. Please, talk to me."

"I'm just scared."

"It's ok."

Mattie hugged Leo. They tried to have fun. Niska and Emily came to have fun. They all laughed and talked except Leo. Leo tried to have fun but was still emotionally weak.

"One time, we were playing football near a pond. Leo managed to push me into the pond. We all laughed because Leo was always weaker than other kids but he was stronger. Since then, he's been so tough." Fred explained.

"Remember the time when Leo got sick and was too weak to walk so Fred had to carry him. Leo took advantage of it. Leo slept most of the time and when he was awake, he would not let go of Fred. Fred couldn't charge of do anything. Eventually Fred put Leo down only to have his charge get interrupted by Leo climbing on him. He couldn't get away from Leo." Mia said. Everyone including Leo laughed.

"I remember when I had decided to vomit on Fred because he was closest to me." Leo sighed. "Fred wasn't happy about it. He freaked out. We were on the run so there was nothing we could really do. He wouldn't let me do anything on my own. He was so boring to be around. I actually vomited on him to get me to leave me alone but of course that didn't work. I actually had to push him away." Leo laughed.

They told stories. It was around 10 pm, when they went to bed. Max helped Leo walk to his room. Leo laid down in bed. Max left the room. Mattie changed Sabrina and then put her in the crib. Then she went to get ready for bed. When she was ready for bed, she got in bed and kissed Leo. Leo didn't kiss back. He just stared at the wall. Mattie sighed and got under the covers.

"Leo, go get dressed. You need to rest." Mattie whispered. Leo didn't answer. Mattie sighed and sat up. "Leo!"

"I can't." Leo cried.

"Ok. Please, go get dressed. You'll be much more comfortable."

"Fine."

Leo went to get dressed. When he had gotten dressed, he went to bed. For the next month, Leo slipped into depression. Each day he got worse. He got thinner and sicker. One day, Leo was very ill. He had a high fever and was covered in sweat.

"He's so pale and ill." Mattie whispered. "I've tried talking to him but he doesn't respond."

"Let Imogene talk to him. Maybe she can help." Mia suggested.

"Ok."

SO Imogene went to talk to Leo.

"Leo, can you talk to me?" Imogene asked. Leo didn't answer. "Please, Leo. Talk to me." Leo still didn't answer. "I'm dying."

"What?" Leo panicked.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Please, I need you."

"You don't need me."

"Yes, I do. I need you to help me. Sabrina needs you. She needs her dad. Mattie needs you. Mia, Maxie, Niska, and Fred need you. We all need you."

"It's my fault."

"You had no choice but to kill David. He hurt me. You saved my life. You saved our lives. He might've hurt Sabrina or Mattie. You saved them."

"Yeah but I killed someone."

"Niska killed someone. She killed several people. She killed a man in self defense."

Imogene sat on he bed and looked at Leo. She saw the tears in his eyes. She hugged him. He cried on her shoulder. Eventually, he calmed down.

"You may have killed someone but you saved a lot of lives. Don't let him win. By doing this to yourself, you're letting him win. Don't let him win." Imogene explained. Leo nodded.

"Are you dying?" Leo wondered.

"No, I was just trying to get you to snap out of it. It worked."

"Yeah. You scared me though. I love you. Don't scare me like that again."

"Don't do this to us. Please, just recover from this. You've made yourself sick."

"Yeah. I feel really sick."

Then Leo started coughing.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Fear and Pain pt.45**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Leo, are you ok?" Imogene asked. Leo shook his head. "Ok. DO you want me to get Mia?" Leo nodded as he coughed. When he finished. He rolled onto his side.

"It hurts to breathe." Leo rasped. Imogene tried to help Leo.

"I'll get Mia. Just try to breathe."

Leo nodded. Imogene ran to find Mia.

"Mia, Leo's sick. He's coughing a lot and he says that it hurts to breathe." Imogene explained.

"Let me see him." Mia answered. They went back to Leo's room. Leo was in bed panting. Leo coughed up blood. Blood was all over the place. Mia checked Leo over. "This isn't from depression." Then Mattie came in. When she saw Leo, she gasped.

"What's wrong with him?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know but he's very ill. We need to get him to the hospital."

"Oh my goodness. Can't you do something?"

"No. I don't know what it is."

"Ok."

So Mia left the room. Mattie went to Leo. Leo laid in bed. He was barely conscious. Mattie put a hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever." Mattie whispered.

"I'm scared. Everything feels weird." Leo whimpered.

"Are you in pain?"

Leo nodded tearfully. Mattie kissed Leo's forehead.

"You'll be fine. We'll get you to the hospital. They'll figure out what's wrong." Mattie said.

"I'm sorry." Leo answered.

"Why?"

"Because of what I did."

"Hey, you were in shock."

"I was so stupid."

"Hey, don't say that."

Then help came. Leo was taken to the hospital. Several tests were done on him.

"Will he be ok?" Mattie asked the doctor.

"We won't know till after surgery. It looks like a rib punctured his lung." The doctor sighed.

"How could that have happened? He broke his ribs a month ago."

"In many ways. It's possible that they didn't heal like they were supposed to. He looks like he's been struggling with depression."

"He has. For a month. He barely ate or drank."

"He probably wasn't get enough nutrients. All it took was one movement or a blow to the ribs. He's in the OR. He's going to have surgery when they have finished preparing him."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes."

Mattie went to see Leo. Leo was in bed. He was awake.

"Hey, do you feel any better?" Mattie asked. Leo nodded.

"A bit. They said that I have to have surgery." Leo answered.

"Yeah but you'll be fine."

"I know. I'm so scared."

"I know but you'll be fine."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Leo was taken into surgery. Mattie went back to the waiting room. She waited with Imogene and Sabrina. Imogene held Sabrina while Mattie walked around. An hour later, Mia and the others came.

"How is he?" Mia asked.

"He's in surgery. He has internal bleeding." Mattie answered.

"You should sit down."

"No. I'm fine."

"Mattie, Leo would want you to rest."

Mattie nodded and sat down. A few hours later, a doctor came out.

"Leo will be fine. We're going to keep him heavily sedated. He will be weak. He gave us a scare. He stopped breathing a few times. We nearly lost him at least five times. We're going to watch him closely. He needs to remain as still as possible for the next few days. He will be asleep for most of tomorrow. If he does wake before then, he will be very weak and tired. He most likely will not know who's around him or what's going on." The doctor explained.

"Can I see him?" Mattie wondered.

"I'll take you to him."

Mattie got Sabrina and they went to see Leo. Leo was in bed sleeping. He was very pale. Mattie sat down and squeezed Leo's hand. Leo squeezed back. Mattie smiled. Then she put Sabrina's hand in Leo's hand. Leo squeezed it gently and weakly. Mattie kissed Leo's forehead. Sabrina cooed when she saw her dad.

"Yeah. Is that daddy?" Mattie asked. Sabrina cooed happily. Mattie smiled at Sabrina. She tickled Sabrina causing Sabrina to laugh. Mattie saw Leo smile. "I know you're awake, Leo."

"I'm not awake." Leo moaned. He opened his eyes. Mattie could see how tired he was.

"Go to sleep. You need it."

Leo closed his eyes and passed out. Mattie fed Sabrina while watching Leo as he slept. A few hours later, Sabrina fell asleep. Mattie was almost asleep when Imogene came in. She put a hand on Mattie's shoulder. Mattie gasped.

"How is he?" Imogene asked.

"He woke up a few hours ago. Since then he would wake for a few seconds but that's it. He's weak and exhausted. When he was awake, he was breathless." Mattie answered.

"I'll stay with him. You should go home and get some rest. You need to sleep."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok. DO you want be to hold Sabrina while you sleep?"

"Sure."

SO Mattie gave Sabrina to Imogene. Mattie went back to sleep. Joe came in with a blanket. He covered Mattie up.

"How are they doing?" Joe asked.

"Both are tired. Leo's weak but he's strong." Imogene sighed.

"If anyone can survive, he can."

"Yeah."

Imogene dropped her bookbag causing Leo to wake. Joe went to the bed.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep, Leo." Joe answered. Leo nodded and went back to sleep. "He's tired."

"Told you so. He never falls asleep that quickly." Imogene replied.

"I'm going to take the others home."

"Ok. I'll stay."

"Ok."

Joe left. In the morning, Mattie woke. Imogene was still awake. Then Mattie saw that Imogene had a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Imogene, Leo won't be happy when he finds out that you had coffee." Mattie said.

"My life. I get to chose what I can and can't do." Imogene answered.

"I know that but he loves you."

"I know but he needs to let me have space to breathe."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have told me that you were dying." Leo moaned. Mattie went to Leo and kissed him on the cheek. "What no kiss?"

"You need your breath. You're already panting." Mattie replied.

"Fine."

"GO back to sleep. You're not strong enough to be awake."

"No, I'm fine."

Leo went back to sleep. Mattie looked at Imogene.

"He's so weak." Mattie cried.

"I know. He woke last night when Joe came in to put a blanket on you. He went back to sleep quickly." Imogene answered.

"I need to feed Sabrina."

"Ok."

Mattie got up and went to Imogene. She took Sabrina and fed her while Imogene went to get changed. Imogene, Mattie, and Sabrina stayed the whole day. That night, Leo woke up coughing.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Fear and Pain pt.46**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Are you ok?" Mattie asked. Leo nodded. When Leo had stopped coughing, he sighed. He saw that Sabrina was asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" Leo asked.

"Several hours. You woke up this morning."

"I don't really remember."

"You were still sedated."

"How long have I been in the hospital?"

"A day."

Leo sighed.

"I feel tired." Leo moaned.

"I know. You look tired." Mattie answered. Then the doctor came in.

"How do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Tired and breathless. I feel like I'm about to puke." Leo answered.

"That's normal. Do you feel any pain?"

"A little."

"Does it hurt when you breathe?"

"Not really."

"You will feel sore for a while."

"Ok. I think I'm about to vomit."

Leo was given a bucket. He vomited. When he was done, he panted. He tried to relax.

"Better?" Mattie asked. Leo nodded.

"We're going to keep you here for a couple weeks. AT least till you're able to breathe without panting." The doctor finished.

"Ok." Leo replied. Then the doctor left. Leo sighed.

"Go to sleep." Mattie said.

"Not till I hold Sabrina." Leo replied. Mattie sighed and gave Sabrina to Leo. Leo smiled at his little girl. He kissed her forehead and held her tiny hand. He smiled when she squeezed his thumb. A few hours later, Mia and the others came in.

"How do you feel?" Mia asked.

"Better." Leo replied. Imogene came in. When she saw Leo, she smiled. "I thought I told you that you couldn't have coffee."

"What? I was tired. I had to hold Sabrina. I needed something to keep me awake." Imogene answered.

"Next time I find you drinking coffee, you'll be in trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever."

"Excuse me?"

Imogene smiled and left the room.

"She was trying to get on my nerves." Leo sighed.

"That's what siblings do." Mattie answered.

"Guess I need to get use to it."

"Yep."

"Do you want anything?" Mia asked.

"Not really." Leo sighed.

"I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Thanks."

Mia left. Then Max came over.

"You look tired." Max said.

"I am but I'm fine." Leo sighed.

"Get some rest."

"I will don't worry. I'll be fine."

"The more you say that, the more I will worry."

The two laughed. Max hugged Leo gently. Leo groaned gently

"Sorry." Max whispered.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Leo replied.

"Ok."

Then Max left. Leo put the book down and held Sabrina. Sabrina woke up and started cooing. Leo smiled. He kissed Sabrina's forehead. He grabbed Mattie's hand and squeezed.

"You need to go to sleep." Mattie whispered.

"I'm fine." Leo answered.

"Leo, you need your rest."

"I know but I just want to hold Sabrina and look at you."

"Go to sleep. I need to feed Sabrina."

"Ok."

SO Leo gave Sabrina to Mattie. Sabrina started crying.

"It's ok, sweetie. Mommy's just going to feed you." Leo said. Sabrina started to calm down. Mattie fed Sabrina. Leo fell asleep within seconds. The next day, Leo was stronger but was still very weak. Leo was asleep when Mia came in.

"How is he?" Mia asked.

"He's stronger but at the same time, he's not. He's fatigue. They did a blood test. His iron level is low. They're trying to get that where it needs to be." Mattie answered.

"He's struggled with anemia since he was a child."

"I know but he can't be dealing with this."

"I agree. You should get some rest."

"No, I'm fine."

"Then at least charge. We don't need you struggled with fatigue."

"Ok."

SO Mattie did as she was told. Leo woke several hours later.

"How do you feel?" Mattie asked.

"Tired." Leo replied.

"You will be for a while."

"I hate this."

"I know you do."

Then Mattie kissed Leo. Leo kissed back. When they pulled away, he panted.

"Go to sleep." Mattie said. Leo did. A few weeks later, Leo was better. He was still weak but he was better. He woke up only to be kissed by Mattie.

"I love you." Leo whispered.

"Me too." Mattie answered.

"Where's Sabrina?"

"She's fine. Imogene has her."

"Ok. I want another kid."

"I know you do. I want one too but first she needs to be a little older."

"Ok."

How old does she have to be?"

"At least 9 months."

"Oh, 3 months to go."

"Yep but that sooner than a year."

"True."

"Does it hurt to breathe?" Mattie wondered.

"Not really. It's not as bad as it was this morning." Leo sighed.

"Good."

"Where's Imogene?"

"In the hall. Why?"

"I want to tease her."

"I'll go get her. Be nice."

"I am nice."

"That's what you told Niska."

"But I'm not Niska."

Mattie and Leo kissed. Then Mattie went to get Imogene. Imogene came in with Sabrina in her arms. She gave Sabrina to Mattie.

"Come here." Leo said. Imogene did. She sat down on the bed. Leo pulled her into a hug.

"I love you. You know that right?" Leo sighed.

"Yes." Imogene mumbled.

"Why are you mumbling?"

"I'm tired."

"Go home and get some sleep then."

"No. I want to be here."

"Stubborn."

"No, you are." Imogene moaned.

"No, I am not." Leo answered. He tickled Imogene. Imogene laughed. Leo kissed her forehead. Imogene leaned against him. Leo made room for her. "Go to sleep." Leo whispered in Imogene's ear. Imogene fell asleep.

"She's tired." Mattie said.

"Yeah. She feels a little warm. When she wakes, Mia needs to make sure she's ok." Leo sighed.

"I hope she's not sick."

"Me too."

A few hours later, Leo felt Imogene's forehead.

"She's warmer." Leo sighed. Imogene woke up. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Imogene answered.

"You feel really warm."

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

Mattie texted Mia. Mia came an hour later.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked.

"We think Imogene's sick. She's asleep right now but she's really warm." Leo answered.

"I'll take her home and take a look."

"Thanks."

Leo woke Imogene up.

"Imogene, Mia's going to take you home. She's going to make sure that you're not sick." Leo said. Imogene nodded. Mia helped Imogene up. hey went home.

"Something's wrong with her. She usually fights or denies being sick." Mattie answered.

"I know." Leo sighed.

TBC

 **Is Imogene sick?**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Fear and Pain pt.47**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Mia and Imogene got home, Imogene went inside.

"Go to bed. I'll be there in a minute." Mia said. Imogene walked to the stairs and then collapsed. Mia ran to her. "Imogene?" Imogene didn't respond. "Fred."

Fred came in.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"She collapsed. I need you to help me get her to bed." Mia answered. So Fred picked Imogene up and carried her to bed. Mia followed Fred. Fred put Imogene on the bed and then left. Mia checked Imogene and made sure that she was ok. Then she got clothes out for Imogene.

"How is she?" Laura asked.

"She has a fever. It's 102.2. I'm going to watch her carefully." Mia replied.

"Do you want me to get anything?"

"Just some soup."

"Ok."

SO Laura left. She called Mattie.

"Hey, Mia. How's Imogene?" Mattie asked.

"She collapsed." Mia answered. "Her fever is 102.2. She's asleep right now."

"Oh my goodness. I hope she gets better."

"Me too."

"I'll tell Leo."

"Ok."

SO Mattie hung up.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Imogene collapsed." Mattie replied.

"Is she ok?"

"Her fever is 102.2."

"That doesn't tell me if she's ok."

"She's asleep right now. Mia doesn't know. She won't know till Imogene wakes."

"She has to be ok. I can't lose her."

"I know."

An hour later, Imogene woke up.

"How do you feel?" Mia asked.

"Really cold and tired." Imogene moaned.

"Does anything hurt?"

"I don't know. Everything feels weird."

"It's ok. Get ready for bed."

So Imogene got up and got dressed. When she was dressed Mia helped her to bed. Imogene sat up slightly.

"I think I need to charge." Imogene mumbled.

"Ok." Mia answered. SO Mia helped Imogene. Then Laura came in.

"I have the soup." Laura said.

"Thank you, Laura." Mia answered.

"I should go help Sophie."

Laura left the room.

"You need to eat." Mia ordered.

"I'm tired." Imogene answered.

"I don't care. You need to eat."

"Fine."

So Imogene ate her soup. She ate most of it.

"I can't eat anymore." Imogene moaned.

"Ok. I'm happy that you ate most of it." Mia replied. Then Leo called. Mia answered. "Hey, Leo."

"How's Imogene?" Leo asked.

"She doesn't know how she feels."

"Let me talk to her."

"Ok."

Then Mia gave the phone to Imogene.

"Hey, Leo." Imogene said.

"How are you feeling?" Leo wondered.

"Tired and weak."

"No pain?"

"I don't know. I am a bit cold."

"Tell Mia if you do feel worse. I'm worried about you."

"I know. I'll be fine."

"I know. I'll be home the day after tomorrow."

"Good."

Then Imogene started coughing. When she finished, Leo sighed.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"No. I just coughed up a bit of blood and it really hurts too breathe." Imogene cried.

"Ok. Does Mia know?"

"No, she went downstairs."

"Ok. Tell her what happened."

"Ok. Leo, I'm scared."

"It's ok. You'll be fine. Just stay calm."

"Ok."

Then Mia came in.

"Let me talk to Mia. I'll tell her what happened." Leo suggested.

"Ok." Imogene replied. SO she gave Mia the phone. Leo explained what happened. Then he hung up.

"Leo told me what happened. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and he wants to be here for you." Mia explained.

"I know." Imogene cried.

"Go to sleep. You need it."

Imogene nodded and went to sleep. Imogene spent most of the night and the next day coughing. That night, she woke up coughing. She coughed so much that she started vomiting. Mia was there.

"It's ok. Everything's ok." Mia whispered as she wiped the sweat off of Imogene's forehead.

"I'm so cold." Imogene shivered.

"Your fever's worse. Leo will be home tomorrow."

"Good. I want to see him."

"He wants to see you too."

Imogene went back to sleep. The next day, Leo was out of the hospital. When he got home, he went to Mia.

"How's Imogene?" Leo asked.

"She's worse than she was yesterday. She's been asleep a lot." Mia explained.

"She needs it."

Leo went to Imogene's room. He saw Imogene in bed coughing. He went to her. He kissed her forehead. Imogene rolled over.

"Leo." Imogene weakly exclaimed.

"You're burning up." Leo answered.

"I know."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No. Can you hold me?"

"Sure."

SO Leo sat down on the bed next to Imogene. He hugged her close. Imogene fell asleep. Then Mia came in.

"She's so sick. It scares me." Leo whispered.

"Me too. She's been fighting really hard but she's really exhausted. Maybe you can make her feel better. Max tried to but she only wanted you." Mia explained.

"Yeah. I hope she gets better."

"We all do."

Imogene was asleep for most of the day and the whole night. The next morning, she woke.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Leo questioned.

"A little better." Imogene answered.

"You look better and you sound better. You still have a fever but it's not as high."

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure."

So Imogene drank some water. She went back to sleep. That night, she was much better and her fever broke.

"Her fever broke." Leo said when Mia came in.

"Good." Mia answered.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"She was so sick a few days ago and I thought that she was going to die."

"But she's still alive."

"I know but it scared me. I can't bear to lose her."

"You won't."

Then Mia left the room. Leo watched Imogene till she woke up.

"Hey, Imogene, how do you feel?" Leo whispered.

"A lot better." Imogene sighed.

"good."

"Can we go downstairs?"

"If you feel strong enough."

"I do."

Ok."

SO they went downstairs.

"Leo, Imogene should be in bed sleeping." Niska said.

"She wants to be down here and I'm not going to control her. She'll be resting but she'll do it down here." Leo answered. Leo sat down on the couch next to Mattie. Imogene sat down next to him. Mia came over with a blanket and covered her.

"Thank you." Imogene mumbled. Leo poked her.

"You need to stop mumbling." Leo teased.

"Whatever."

"Oh boy."

Mattie tried not to laugh.

TBC

 **Why do you think Mattie reacted the way she did?**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Fear and Pain pt.48**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Why are you laughing?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. It's just I can see ours kids being this way." Mattie answered.

"What? What happened to waiting till Sabrina was 9 months before getting pregnant?"

"I don't know. I didn't find out till this morning."

Leo pulled Mattie into a hug and kissed her. Then he poked Imogene. Imogene punched him.

"Ow. What was that for?" Leo asked.

"You poked me." Imogene moaned.

"Why are you mumbling?"

"Because."

Leo sighed and looked at Mattie.

"She's not going to tell me. I guess I'll have to tickle her." Leo sighed. He ticked Imogene. Imogene started laughed. She yelled at Leo to stop.

"Ok, Leo. Leave her alone." Mia answered. Leo did. He hugged Imogene.

"I love you." Leo whispered in her ear.

"Love you too." Imogene mumbled. Leo sighed.

"Get some rest."

Imogene tried to get some rest. Leo and Mattie watched Sabrina as she played with her toy. Several minutes later, it was time for dinner. Leo woke Imogene up.

"Imogene, it's time to eat." Leo said.

"Ok." Imogene sighed. They went to eat dinner. Imogene ate what she could.

"How are you feeling, Leo?" Joe asked.

"Better. I'm still sore. I'm a little tired." Leo replied.

"Does it still hurt to breathe?"

"Not really. It's a little easier to breathe. My main problem right now is just fatigue."

"Hopefully that'll get better."

"Yeah."

Leo looked over at Imogene who was barely eating.

"Imogene, please try to eat a little more." Leo said.

"I am. I just don't feel up to eating." Imogene mumbled.

"Ok. Do want any fruit? Mia got you some fruit when she went to the store."

"Yeah."

So Leo got up and went to get Imogene some strawberries and raspberries. He gave the bowl to Imogene. Imogene ate one strawberry and started eating. Everyone smiled.

"Well, fixed that problem." Max said.

"Yeah. Now Imogene has something in her stomach." Leo answered. Imogene punched Leo. "Ow. Again with the punching. What did I do this time?"

"Tease me."

"It's what I'm suppose to do."

"Yeah and I'm suppose to annoy you."

Leo poked Imogene. Imogene screamed. Then she stepped on Leo's foot. The two started fighting.

"Ok, you two. Stop fighting and eat." Mia ordered. Then someone knocked on the door.

"That must be Emily. She said that she wanted to stop by." Niska sighed. Niska got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw Emily.

"Hey, I thought I'd come over. I heard about Leo and Imogene." Emily greeted.

"Come in. We were finishing dinner."

"Good, because I brought cake."

Emily and Niska went to the dinning room.

"Don't worry. I come bearing gifts." Emily said.

"What kind of gift?" Sophie asked.

"Cake."

"Yay."

Then Emily looked over at Imogene and Leo.

"I heard about what happened. I'm happy that both of you are feeling better." Emily explained.

"Oh, they're better. They just finished fighting at the table." Niska said.

"Heard about Derek and Hotch. How's the team doing?" Leo asked.

"I don't know about how they are reacting to Hotch but Derek, they were all sad. They missed him." Emily sighed as she sat down.

"It's not easy."

"Yeah."

Then Imogene poked Leo and hugged him.

"Oh, now you want to be nice." Leo said sarcastically. Leo hugged her. Imogene poked him in the chest. "Not there."

Leo tried to steal a raspberry but Imogene slapped his hand.

"Leo, you're not going to get away with it." Emily laughed. Imogene looked at Leo.

"How do you know?" Leo asked. Then he stole a raspberry. Imogene slapped his hand. Leo laughed and ate it. Imogene poked him and then finished eating her fruit.

"If you two are going to fight, why not do it in the living room?" Laura wondered.

"Because she kicks."

"Doesn't she kick you under the table?"

"Yeah but it's not one of her powerful-will-break-your-bones kind of kicks. Also because Fred can help me."

Fred whispered in Imogene's ear. Imogene laughed and kicked Leo.

"Oh, never mind. Fred betrayed me." Leo teased.

"No, I didn't. I'm on both sides." Fred answered.

Everyone finished dinner. Mia took the dishes and cleaned them. Niska got new plates out. Imogene was still eating her fruit.

"If I want any cake, I'll just steal some of Leo's." Imogene said.

"Oh no you don't." Leo replied. When Imogene finished her fruit, she tried to take a bit of Leo's. Leo had put his fork down. Imogene took it and took a bit of Leo's cake. "Hey."

"What?" Imogene answered.

"My cake."

"You do know that the fork had his germs on it, right?" Toby said.

"Yeah. So?" Imogene replied.

"Other people's germs mean nothing to her." Leo finished. Imogene gave Leo his fork. Leo took his arm, wrapped it around her, and pulled her into a hug. Imogene let him.

"That's weird." Toby mumbled.

"Yep, I'm weird. Tell me something I don't know." Imogene answered.

"I give up. She's not going to get offended."

"Yeah, Imogene's crazy." Leo agreed.

"Not as crazy as you." Imogene answered.

"Hey, take that back."

Leo started to poked Imogene in the back. Imogene screamed and elbowed Leo in the ribs. Leo gasped and let go. Imogene moved closer to Fred.

"Imogene." Mattie said. Leo laughed.

"I should have seen that coming." Leo answered breathlessly. They finished eating and went to the living room. Imogene was playing with Sabrina while using Leo as a pillow. Sabrina was laughing at Imogene. Leo sighed. "Imogene, I am not your pillow."

"Yeah but you're a lot better than a pillow." Imogene answered.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a complement."

"Take it as a complement."

"Ok, I'll take it as an insult."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know the kind of person you are."

"Fine. Take it anyway you want."

Leo looked at Imogene and then sighed.

TBC

 **As we come near to the end of the story, we will see more family moments. The story will end with Mattie giving birth.**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Fear and Pain pt.49**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"You are a pain." Leo sighed.

"Yeah. So?" Imogene answered.

"Never mind."

"I'm just teasing you."

"I know."

"Love you, Leo."

"Love you too."

Then Sabrina cooed. Sabrina grabbed Imogene's hair and pulled.

"Ow, Sabrina, don't pull my hair." Imogene said. Sabrina did it again. Leo sighed and slapped Sabrina's hand.

"No, Sabrina." Leo ordered. Sabrina stopped. She laid down on Imogene's chest. She yawned.

"Someone's tired."

Sabrina got comfortable and started to fall asleep. Leo and Mattie smiled at Sabrina. Leo picked Sabrina up and held her. Sabrina opened her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Sabrina." Leo whispered. Sabrina yawned and went to sleep. Leo took Sabrina's blanket and covered her up.

"I'm going to be going to America. Rossi asked me to come help. I said yes." Emily explained.

"Congratulation." Niska answered.

"Thanks."

Emily left an hour later.

"Imogene, you should go to bed." Leo said. Then he saw that Imogene was asleep. "Oh great."

"I'll take her." Fred volunteered.

"Thanks."

Fred picked Imogene up and took her to bed. Then he came back downstairs. Mia saw how tired Leo looked.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mia wondered.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Leo answered.

"You should go get some rest."

"I will."

So Mattie and Leo went to bed. Mattie held Sabrina while Leo went to get ready for bed. When Leo was done, he picked Sabrina and laid down on the bed with Sabrina on his stomach.

"I'm going to go get changed and than I'll put Sabrina in her crib." Mattie said.

"Ok." Leo answered. Mattie kissed Leo and then went to get dressed. When she was done, she saw that Leo was asleep. She smiled and kissed Leo's cheek. Leo woke up.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Leo nodded while Mattie took Sabrina. Leo rolled onto his side and went back to sleep. Mattie put Sabrina in her crib. Then Mattie went to bed. She laid down next to Leo and went to sleep.

* * *

 _6 months later_

One morning, Mattie woke up and winced. She sat up and then winced again. She saw that Leo wasn't in bed next to her. Mattie got up out of bed and tried to walk around but was in too much pain. She laid back down.

"Leo." Mattie winced. Leo came out. He went to Mattie.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I think it's time."

"I'll go get Mia."

"Hurry."

Leo ran to get Mia. Mia and Leo went to the room. Mattie was trying to breathe. Mia made sure that Mattie was ok.

"It's time." Mia said. So for several hours, Mattie tried to give birth. She finally gave birth to a boy and a girl.

"You did it." Leo whispered. Mattie panted breathlessly. "It's twins. A boy and a girl."

"Catherine and Cameron." Mattie panted.

"Yes. Our Catherine and Cameron."

Leo and Mattie kissed. Then they got to hold their twins.

* * *

 _5 years later_

It was Thanksgiving.

"Mom, when are Leo and Mattie coming over?" Sophie asked.

"Soon." Laura answered. Then the doorbell rang. Sophie opened the door. Leo, Mattie, Imogene, and the kids were there. Sophie hugged them. Then Joe came.

"Come in. It's really getting cold out." Joe said. So they did. The synths were in the living room. Mia was with her boyfriend Ed. (Season 2. Who knows what will happened.) Niska was talking to Fred and Max. Sabrina and the twins went to play on the floor. Sabrina was 6 years old. Cameron and Catherine were 5. Mattie was pregnant with their forth child. Everyone was happy.

THE END

 **This is the end of the story. I hope you liked it. Please like some of my other stories.**


End file.
